le pouvoir des quatres
by JustineCullen
Summary: Adelyn et Lily Evans sont jumelle et accouche le même jour. Adelyn eu trois garçons Lysandre, Laslow et Harry. Lily eu une fille Elena. les triplés sont victimes d'une prophétie et pour les protégés elle passa le plus petit de ses fils a sa sœur. Ce jour la Harry Evans devint Harry Potter Premiere fiction
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Dans la plus prestigieuse des maternités de Londres dans une salle d'attente se trouvaient un homme et deux enfants endormirent, un peu plus loin se trouvait deux femmes et des medicomages, les deux étaient allongées sur une table de travail tenant la main de l'autre. L'une était brune noir et l'autre était rousse, toute deux aux yeux vert émeraude et aux chevaux long. La brune fut la première a commencé le travail en donnant naissance à deux garçon quand elle recommença à travailler pour le troisième et dernier bébé, la femme rousse commença le travail et toute deux en même temps donnèrent naissance, respectivement, a un garçon et une fille. Dans la salle d'attente un assistant médicomage informa l'homme qu'il était père d'une petite fille et oncle de trois petits garçons.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il fut autorisé de venir voir les enfants. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fit un grand sourire aux femmes qui le lui rendirent. Il déposa les deux enfants endormit sur une chaise puis alla vers la rousse et l'embrassa.

Tu vas bien ma Lily ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien et notre fille aussi, lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

Et toi Adelyn ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'autre femme.

Un peu fatigué mais ça va, et toi ? il ne ton pas trop embêter ?

Non se sont des anges. Bon Vous avez des idées pour les prénoms ?

Oui, répondit Adelyn, mon premier s'appellera Lysandre et son frère Laslow quant au troisième avec Lily on a réfléchi et il est évidant que je ne pourrai pas m'occupée de ses cinq enfants toute seule pour le moment donc je vais vous le confier il sera en sécurité car a par les médecins personne ne saura qu'il est un des enfants de la prophétie …

Avec notre fille, termina Lily. J'accepte de m'occuper de la protection de ton fils qui se nommera … Harry et deviendra le jumeaux de ma fille Elena.

James observa elle deux sœurs et en plusieurs éclaires de magie Harry Evans devint le soir même de sa naissance Harry Potter.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapter 1 : Mort des Potters**_

Un an s'était écoulée et a Godrics Hollow, dans un manoir mis sous féliditas se trouvait Lily et James Potter et leur faut jumeaux Elena et Harry Potter de 1 an. C'était une famille plein de joie. Aujourd'hui était le soir d'Halloween Lily était montée coucher les enfants et James regardait la télé dans le salon quand la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit. L'homme sur ces garde sortit sa baguette mais n'eut rien le temps de faire qu'un éclair vert sortit de la baguette d'un homme encapuché. Il monta l'escalier et se dirigea dans la chambre des enfants. Lily qui s'y trouvait et qui avait entendu ce qui se passait en bas, répétât des phrases aux jumeaux qui était dans le même berceau, la porte de la chambre explosa ce qui fit pleurer les bébés. Lily se retourna et supplia d'épargniez ses enfants mais elle reçu le même sort que son mari et tomba au sol morte. L'homme noir regarda les enfants et leva sa baguette.

Je t'ai enfin trouvé, Harry Potter.

Ses mots prononcés il jeta un Avada Kadavra sur les deux enfants mais il se produisa un évènement extraordinaires le sort rebondit et fonça sur le mage noir qui s'évapora devant deux bébés en pleurs qui se retrouvait tout deux marqué, pour Harry un éclair sur le front et sa sœur d'un serpent sur l'avant-bras droit. Au bout d'une heure des Homme arrivèrent et emportèrent les enfants avec eux.

Au même moment à Edinburgh se trouvai, devant le portail d'un magnifique manoir, Adelyn Evans et ses deux paires de jumeaux Enzo et Isabella 5 ans, Lysandre et Laslow 1 an. Le portail s'ouvrit en leur souhaitant la bien venu et au porte du manoir se tenais une femme blonde qui les attendait.

Bonsoir lady Evans voici le manoir qui vous était promis en acceptant se poste vous vous trouvez juste à côté du manoir Malefoy, qui vous on invité dès que vous serez installer.

D'accord merci miss. Je pense qu'on a plus besoin de vous.

La jeune femme la regarda puis transplana une fois sortie du périmètre de sécurité.

Le manoir était grand et très beau avec une architecture gothique. L'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur avec un immense hall d'entrée ou se trouvais 30 petits elfes de maison, l'un d'entre eu se trouvais tout devant et s'inclina devant la lady et ses enfants.

Bonsoir maitresse, je me nomme Edwin et je suis le premier elfe de se manoirs et je parle au nom de tous que nous somme ravit de servirent votre famille.

Cool, s'exclama Enzo. C'est la première fois qu'on a des elfes !

On les gardes, maman ?

Bien sur. Edwin, nous somme très fatigué pourrais tu nous montrer nos chambre pendant que d'autre elfe nous monte nos affaires.

Oui maitresse, tout de suite maitresse.

Ils suivirent l'elfe qui leur attribuait des chambres quand Adelyn s'arrêta dans l'escalier en se tenant la poitrine le souffle court. Bella et Enzo l'aidèrent à rester debout. Edwin les aidèrent en faisant lévité les bébés et les mis dans une chambre. Une fois qu'Adelyn est repris son souffle son cœur se calma et se larme se mis à couler. Au même moment les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer. Adelyn les pris dans ses bras et essaya de les calmer, les plus grands qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur mère et leur frère pleurait eurent les larmes aux yeux.

Tu peux dispenser Edwin, on va dormir ici cette nuit.

D'accord maitresse, bonne nuit jeunes maitres.

Et il transplana.

Allez les enfants venez près de moi. Et ne vous inquiéter pas je n'ai rien.

Les enfants séchèrent leur larmes et se mirent de chaque coté de leur mère et il s'endormir.

Le lendemain Adelyn se réveilla tôt et activa le réseau de cheminette. Elle se connecta à la maison des Potter puis appela un elfe.

Bonjour maitresse ! Je suis Yaya.

Bonjour Yaya, je vais m'absenter un petit moment peux-tu surveiller les enfants pour moi.

Oui maitresse.

Merci, Bella ne bois pas le jus de citrouille mais préfère le jus de toma te et les jumeaux boivent un biberon et une petite brioche.

D'accord maitresse, et le petit maitre Enzo ?

Lui il mange tout. Bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et disparu dans la cheminé. Elle réapparu dans la cheminé du manoir des Potter.

Lily ?! James ?!

Elle avança dans la maison et trouva James au sol à l'entrée du salon.

Par Merlin !

Elle prit son pouls et vit qu'il ne respirait plus, elle se précipita à l'étage et entra dans la chambre où la porte avait été explosée. Là elle vit la pire chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Sa sœur, sa jumelle, son âme sœur était la sous ses yeux et ne bougeait plus. Elle s'effondra au sol et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça et se mis à la border tout en pleurant. Elle pleura tout en appelant sa sœur par son prénom. Elle resta dans cette position jusqu'à midi où un homme entra dans la pièce et s'effondra à ses côtés tout en pleurant. Il là prit dans ses bras et la borda. Adelyn leva la tête vers l'homme.

Sev' pourquoi elle ?

Je sais pas 'Lyn, je ne sais pas.

Elle colla sa tête dans son cou et il se mit à fredonner une petite mélodie. Il rester un bon moment comme ça quand une voix appela Severus. Il arrêta de fredonner et répondit :

Je suis à l'étage Lucius.

Le dis Lucius arriva devant la porte et vit son ami avec une femme endormit sur lui et un cadavre.

Je vois que tu es occupé mais on a deux gosses à trouver.

Je sais ils doivent être avec Dumbledore.

Qui est cette femme ?

C'est Adelyn Evans la sœur jumelle de Lily.

Lucius observa la jeune femme. Elle dormait mais elle avait l'air anéantit.

Va voir Albus je la ramène chez elle.

Tu sais où elle habite ?

Oui c'est notre nouvelle voisine. Aller ne t'inquiète pas pour elle et va voir le citronner.

Lucius enleva Lily des bras de sa sœur et récupéra la dernière des bras de Severus.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Coucou, petit oublie dans les chapitres précédant tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Un peu trop citronné**_

Il descendit pris la poudre de cheminette et partit au manoir des Evans. Le premier elfe les accueillis, qui s'inquiétait pour sa maitresse.

\- Maitresse !

\- Elle va bien elle est juste fatigué.

\- Fanny ! Milly !

Deux petits elfes apparus.

\- Occupez-vous de la maitresse donnée lui un bain et couchée là.

\- Oui premier.

Elles prirent la jeune femme des bras du lord blond et disparurent dans un pof.

\- Elle vit seule ?

\- Non My Lord. La maitresse vie avec les quatre petits maitres.

\- Je peux les voir ?

\- Non, avant de partir ce matin la Maitresse a bien dis qu'elle ne voulait que personne entre sans sa permission.

Il lança un regard noir à l'elfe puis rebroussa chemin vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Bien, quand la lady se réveillera vous lui dirai que je veux la voir.

\- Je lui dirais.

Et il partit.

Dans un grand château au milieu de l'Irlande un homme vêtu de noir aux longs cheveux gras se précipitait vers une gargouille.

\- Tarte au citron.

La gargouille le laissa passe et il entra dans le bureau d'un vieille homme avec une long barbe blanche.

\- Albus où sont les jumeaux Potter.

\- Bonsoir Severus, tu veux un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non Albus. Je veux savoir où sont les enfants de Lily.

\- Je les ai mis en sécurité chez sa sœur.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La seule qui n'ait pas de pouvoir.

Severus devint blême à cette réponse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

\- Vous le demandez ?! Mais absolument rien à part que vous venez de condamner deux gosses de 1 an à une mort certaine. Pétunia du a son manque de magie déteste tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

Dumbledore blêmit à son tour.

\- Mais non, elle va prendre soin d'eux ne vous inquiéter pas Severus.

Ce dernier secoua sa tête et sortit du bureau. Il descendit au cachot et pris la cheminé direction les Malefoy. Il fit accueilli par un petit garçon qui jouait devant la cheminée.

\- Bonjour Drago.

Il prit l'enfant dans les bras et partit dans le bureau de Lucius. Il entra sans frapper.

\- On a un gros problème Lucius.

\- Oui, tu ne sais plus frappée a une porte.

\- Lucius!

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Dumbledore à envoyer les enfants chez leur tante cracmole.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il dit qu'ils seront en sécurité.

\- Baliverne, il faut les récupérer.

Les deux hommes allaient partir quand une voix féminine les interpella.

\- Tout d'abord vous allez nulle part avec mon fils et deuxièmement la voisine est réveillée et nous a invités à venir maintenant.

\- Alors on y va, elle pourra nous aidée.

* * *

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : famille Evans**_

C'est comme ça que trois adultes et un bébé se retrouvait devant le portail du manoir Evans. Un elfe vint les chercher et les emmena vers le salon. Dans le salon se trouvait une jeune femme allongée sur un canapé, deux enfants assis sur le sol à jouer à la bataille navale et deux bébés assis dans un parc.

\- Les voilà maitresse.

\- Merci Edwin, tu peux nous laisser, l'elfe partit et elle se redressa. Bonjour Lord et Lady Malefoy je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Severus, merci de m'avoir aidée tout à l'heure. Mais je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Ils s'installèrent en face d'elle.

\- C'est normale Adelyn. Je te présente Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que leur fils Drago.

\- Enchantée.

\- Le plaisir est pour nous, lui répondis Narcissa. Ce sont tous vos enfants ?

\- Oui, les enfants ?

Les faux jumeaux arrêtèrent leur jeux et se mirent debout devant leurs invités.

\- Bonzours Lord et Lady. Ze m'appelle Enzo et voici ma sœur zumelle Isabella. Et dans le parc se zont nos petits frères Lysandre et Laslow.

Narcissa tomba amoureuse du petit garçon qui zozotait.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 5 ans ma lady.

\- Tu es adorable.

Enzo rougis et Bella rigola.

\- Quel âge a votre fils ?

\- 1 an.

\- Comme les jumeaux.

\- En parlant de jumeaux, les jumeaux de votre sœur ont disparu, expliqua calmement Lucius.

\- Quoi ?!

Les enfants comme les adultes sursautèrent.

\- Comment ça ils ont disparu ! Ils ont qu'un an, ils n'auraient pas pu s'évaporer !

\- C'est exacte ils n'ont pas disparu, ils ont été envoyé chez ta sœur.

\- Quoi ?!

Le cri fut encore plus aigu ce qui fit pleurer les bébés dans la pièce. Elle récupéra les jumeaux pour les calmer avant de déposer Laslow vers son grand frère. Narcissa elle avait récupérer son fils des bras de Severus.

\- Excusez-moi mais Pétunia n'a jamais aimée la magie et Lily et moi étions son souffre-douleur elle nous détestait et sera pareille pour les enfants. Il faut alors vite les récupérer.

\- Et tu sais ou on peut les trouver ?

\- Bien sûr Severus, tu viens avec moi.

\- D'accord.

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Et moi alors, Lucius !

Lucius allais répliquer quand Adelyn le devança.

\- Narcissa pourriez-vous vous occuper des enfants pendant notre absence.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Merci, elle prit l'autre femme dans ces bras. Bon messieurs on ait partit.

Elle donna Lysandre à Narcissa et partit par la grande porte avec ses deux compagnons. Une fois dehors elle offrit ses mains aux deux hommes qui les prirent et ils transplantèrent.

* * *

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Merci pour vos reviews_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 : Opération Harry et Elena**_

Ils atterrirent dans une rue moldus, Adelyn se précipita dans l'allée d'une maison et sonna. Les garçons la suivirent. Une femme qui lui ressemblait un peu ouvrit la porte quand elle reconnue sa sœur elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Adelyn que me vaut se déplaisirs de te voir chez moi.

\- Je viens te décharger du fardeau que tu as reçu.

\- Tu parles des deux monstres miniatures de toi et de ta Lily ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des monstres et je te rappelle au passage que ton fils peut aussi être un sorcier.

\- Ne lui porte pas la poisse et récupère tes monstres et dégage de chez moi.

\- Parle-lui encore une fois comme cela et tu auras affaire à moi, Pétunia.

\- Severus, tu es bien la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

Ce dernier leva sa baguette, la cracmole prit peur et se précipita à l'intérieur récupérer son fils. Les trois sorcier la suivirent dans la maison et la trouvèrent collé à un mur avec un bébé blond potelé dans les bras.

\- Où sont Harry et Elena ?

\- Dans le placard prenez-les et partez de cher moi !

Severus continua à la menacer tandis que les deux autres récupérèrent les enfants qui étaient enfermée dans le placard dans une boite. Ils les prirent et retournèrent dans le salon.

\- Severus On y va.

Il hocha la tête, pris la main de ses amis et ils transplanèrent. Arrivés au manoir, Adelyn appela l'elfe-médecin qui ausculta les deux petits et informa une forte déshydratation ainsi que quelque marque sur le corp. Severus hors de lui transplana.

\- Je vais le rattraper, informa Lucius en donnant Harry a sa femme puis transplana.

D'un commun d'accord les deux femmes montèrent dans la salle de bain pour doucher les petits. Elles furent stupéfaites de constater quand a peine une nuit et une demi-journée pour marquer de la tête au pied des enfants. Une fois savonné, les deux se mirent à pleurer à cause des blessures encore ouverte. Une fois sec Narcissa leur lança des sort de soin qui fit guérir une grande partit des marques sauf une cicatrice en forme de serpent sur l'avant-bras d'Elena et une autre en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry. Elles leur enfilèrent des habits chauds, leur donnèrent un biberon de lait puis les déposèrent dans le parc où Drago, Laslow et Lysandre s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour observer les nouveaux venus. Les jumeaux et Harry se regardèrent avec une telle intensité que les trois se mirent à pleurer. Ils se tenaient tous les trois par la main sous les regards touchés des deux mamans.

Au même moment Lucius et Severus firent leur apparition.

\- Mais où est tu donc allé Severus ?

\- Punir ta chère sœur.

\- Tu la tuer ?

\- Non, je l'en ai empêché mais il la transformer en truite et son mari en porc.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire et les hommes les rejoignirent dans leur fou rire. Une fois calmée ils retournèrent leur attention sur les enfants. Laslow, Harry, Lysandre et Elena se tenaient tous les quatre la main avec Drago au milieu qu'ils serrèrent contre eux.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir avec eux ?

Demande Narcissa.

\- Oui, et si j'ai besoin d'aide je peux toujours vous demander de l'aide.

\- Bien sûr avec grand plaisir.

Lucius regarda sa femme dévorer les enfants des yeux en soupirant. Severus se rapprocha d'Adelyn.

\- Si tu le veux je pourrais aussi t'aider s'il le faut.

\- Merci Severus.

Narcissa détourna son attention des enfants pour poser une question qui lui tournait dans la tête.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'a pas confié les bébés ? étant une sorcière tu pourras plus les protéger, non ?

Adelyn se tourna vers Severus et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne leurs a pas dit ?

\- Ce n'ai pas à moi de le dire à ce que je sache.

\- Nous dire quoi ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils en observant les deux complices. Adelyn souffla et leur proposa de s'assoir pour commencer ses explications.

* * *

 _A suivre_

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	6. chapitre 5

_Merci pour les reviews je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise et désolé pour les fautes._

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 : l'histoire des Evans**_

Les quatre adultes étaient installés autour de la table à manger. La maitresse des lieux souffla un bon coup.

\- Avant de commencer je voudrais que vous me promettiez de ne pas m'interrompre, ok ?

Ils hochèrent d'un même mouvement de tête positif.

\- Bien, alors, je vais revenir à mon enfance. Avec Lily on a fait toute nos première fois ensemble, premier pas, premier mot, et première magie accidentelle. Ma magie était d'abord moins puissante que celle de ma sœur mais très incontrôlable. Dès que j'avais une forte émotion ma magie jouait des tours, de faire apparaitre des étoiles dans le salon à faire exploser tous les objets d'une pièce. A 5 ans je pouvais volée sans l'aide d'un balai, juste avec mes pouvoirs. Mes parents se sont inquiéter et son aller voir des médicomages mais rien, d'après eux j'avais juste un potentielle magique supérieur à la normale. Mes parents ont commencé à avoir peur de moi a 9, 10 ans parce qu'au lieu de se calmer ma magie à empirer et me permettait de matérialiser les objets que je souhaitais juste par la penser, me téléporter dans la pièce que je voulais et parler par télépathie avec Lily. Pour les médecins j'étais devenu une créature magique et je n'avais presque rien d'une sorcière. C'est pourquoi, le jour de nos 11 ans seul Lily reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Au début je l'ai très mal pris mais ma sœur ma vite redonner le morale en me disant que de toute façon aucun professeur de l'école n'était plus fort que moi. En septembre elle est partit me laissant avec Pétunia qui en a profité pour me rabaisser plus bas que terre et dès que j'essayais de me défendre nos parents prenait le partit de ma sœur. J'ai passé cinq ans avec un prospecteur et une nymphe pour contenir ma magie. Quand Voldemort, les trois sorciers grimacèrent, est arrivée on avait 16 ans, pendant que Lily était à Poudlard à suivre tous les mouvements du mage noir moi j'étais en France avec ma Nymphe tutrice à apprendre à contrôler ma magie quand j'ai entendus parler de la prophétie.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda les expressions de ses interlocuteurs. Ils la regardaient tous les trois comme un messie. Elle mit Bella sur ses genou et repris son monologue en cajolant sa fille.

\- La prophétie disait : «Ceux qui ont le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … Deux femmes, des sœurs jumelles leurs donneront le jour, quand juillet mourra, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres les prendra comme son égale, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… car aucun d'eux ne peut t'en que l'autre survie … ceux qui ont le détiennent le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres seront nés lorsque mourra le septième mois ».

\- Ce n'ai pas la version que l'on connaît.

\- C'est juste. Vous vous connaissez celle-ci « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois » c'est ma tutrice qui la modifier des souvenir des voyantes qui pourrais le réveiller a d'autre sorcier. Moi je suis retourné à Londres pour mettre en garde Lily. Dumby ne connaît pas mon existence parce qu'il ne m'a jamais vue.

\- Mais cela veut dire, dans la prophétie…

\- Oui, elle parlait de Lily et moi mais surtout de nos enfants Elena et Harry.

\- Sauf qu'ils sont tous les deux enfants de James et Lily.

\- Oui et non Narcissa, parce que Harry est mon fils biologique.

Lucius qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant s'éclaircissait la gorge.

\- Les enfants que parle la prophétie sont donc les faux jumeaux et ont anéanti le seigneur des Ténèbres mais je suis persuadé qu'il reviendra et que ces deux rejetons courront un grand danger, sauf…

\- Si on les entraine et que Lysandre et Laslow se joignent à l'entraine car en étant triplés…

\- Leur puissance n'en sera que décuplés.

Les quatre adultes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers les bébés qui jouant dans leur parc.

\- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'une aussi grosse responsabilité soit sur les épaules de si jeune enfants.

\- Moi non plus mais on va tout faire pour l'alléger.

Les adultes acquiescèrent.

A Poudlard Dumbledore réfléchissait.

 _Si Severus a raison et que les jumeaux Potter était en danger… non et puis que pourrais fais un couple moldus a deux sorciers qui les ont sauvés…. Non il se fait des fausses idées et puis même si les enfants Potter sont en mauvais point sa me ferai des point supplémentaire pour leur confiance._

Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers le perchoir de son phénix.

\- Tu crois que j'ai raison d'agir comme ça ? -l'oiseau roucoula- oui j'ai raison merci mon beau.

 _Bon je me prendrais bien un shease cake au citron._

C'est sur cette penser que Dumby se dirigeai dans les cuisine de Poudlard sans se douter que les jeune Potter n'était plus cher les Dursley.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà de ce qui est d'Adelyn_

 _C'est pas très long mais promis dans certain chapitre sa sera plus long :-p_

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Merci pour les reviews je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise et désolé pour les fautes._

 _Désolée pour l'attente_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 : Chemin de traverse**_

Les années défilèrent, Enzo et Bella entrèrent à Poudlard et furent envoyer respectivement à poufsouffle et serdaigle. Quatre ans après les quadruplés eurent onze ans et leur lettre de Poudlard.

Les garçons se ressemblait beaucoup si ce n'ai que Lysandre est les yeux bleu alors que les deux autre les ai vert. Harry et Laslow était le portrait de l'autre si on ne comptait pas le fais que Harry portait les cheveux long jusqu'au épaule comme Lysandre. Elena ressemblait aussi beaucoup aux garçons avec le même visage angélique qu'eux, seul ses cheveux roux différenciaient d'eux.

Dès l'âge de cinq ans l'entrainement des enfants commença, avec le combat à mains nue et le développement de leur odorat pour déceler du poison. A sept ans il pure utiliser des baguettes d'apprentissage et apprendre des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, puis petit à petit ils purent faire des potions. Drago suivit le même entrainement que ses amis pour garder un bon niveau et à leurs onze ans, les quadruplés avaient le niveau d'un quatrième année et le dernier d'un troisième année.

Aujourd'hui, Adelyn et les enfants avaient décidé d'aller acheter leur fourniture pour la rentrer avec les Malefoy. Ils se rejoignirent au chemin de travers. Les enfants avaient des regards émerveillés devant la rue sorcière. La première destination fut Gringotts la banque des sorciers. La première boutique qu'ils firent fut Tissard et Brodette pour les robes d'école.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Demanda la vendeuse en voyant tout ce petit monde entrer dans la boutique. Ce fut Lucius qui lui répondit.

\- Bonjours, il nous faut cinq tenu complète pour une première année de Poudlard ainsi que deux uniformes de serdaigle et de poufsouffle de quatrième année.

\- D'accord, elle se tourne vers les enfants, mesdemoiselles vous allez dans les vestiaires du font et messieurs celle de devant et attendez moi.

\- Oui madame, répondirent tous en même temps.

Ils se dispersèrent, elle s'occupa des filles en première puis des garçons. Ils restèrent environ une heure et demie dans la boutique. Une fois finie Lucius et Adelyn payèrent et ils sortirent de la boutique.

\- Mère, on peut allez cher l'apothicaire ? Et le marchant de chaudron ? demanda Lysandre.

\- Tu as déjà un chaudron Sander.

\- Non Harry la fait exploser la dernière fois que tonton Sev' est venu.

Le concerner devint rouge alors que les autres enfants explosaient de rire.

\- D'accord, on y va et après direction Ollivanders.

\- Ouais !

Tous les enfants se présidèrent pour se rendre chez l'apothicaire. La bas Lysandre engueula le vendeur pour avoir voulu lui vendre des ingrédients défectueux.

Chez le marchand de chaudron Drago et Elena furent missionner pour garder les mains baladeuses d'Harry et Laslow qui avait beaucoup trop l'habitude de faire exploser les chaudrons.

Une fois les achats finis, les enfants se précipitèrent au magasin de baguette. Les enfants passèrent chacun leur tour, la baguette que reçu Drago était en bois d'aubépine et contenait un crin de licorne, celle d'Elena était en bois d'acajou et un cœur en crin de sombral, Laslow en eu une de bois d'aulne et au cœur contenant un ventricule de dragon, Lysandre en noyer noir avec un cœur de plume de phénix et quand ce fut le tour d'Harry le marchant de baguette lui fit essayer une dizaine de baguette. Quand enfin il lui en trouva une en bois d'houx et avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, il lui expliqua qu'il avait vendu une autre baguette avec la même plume de phénix et que cette personne avait de grande chose et qu'Harry aussi était destiné à faire de grande chose.

Ils finirent leurs achats par l'animalerie, étant donné que Bella et Enzo avait déjà respectivement un chat Sacré de Birmanie et un hibou roux, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la librairie. Tous les autres enfants choisirent un animal. Elena pris un chaton Bombay, Lysandre un corbeau, Laslow un chien Akita, Drago un hibou noir et Harry hésita entre un bébé serpent et une chouette blanche.

\- Maman je peux les avoir tout le deux s'il te plait ?

Il lui fit des yeux de biche en la suppliant, Adelyn résista mais pas Narcissa qui accepta de lui acheter son serpent et le hibou de Drago tandis que sa mère prenait les autres animaux des enfants.

Une fois que toutes les fournitures furent rétrécit et en poche, ils transplanèrent au manoir Malefoy, où un succulent gouté les attendait.

Une fois fini de manger, les enfants montèrent dans la chambre de Drago.

Lysandre se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, Bella se mit sur le lit, Enzo se mit sur la table basse en face des quatre dernier qui c'était installé sur le sol.

\- Il est où ton nouveau livre Dray ?

\- Sur ta droit Lys'.

Ce dernier pris le livre indiqué et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

\- Alors Enzo dis-nous qui on pourra piéger et qui il faut éviter.

\- Et bien Harry, tient toi loin de notre professeur Rogue, il est horrible à l'école et je pense que tu n'as pas envie de nettoyer tous les chaudrons de Poudlard, grimace de Harry, on est d'accord. Euh…

\- Hagrid et Quirell, sont des proies faciles. Quirell ne fait que bégayer et a presque peur de son ombre, quand à Hagrid il est très gentil et candide.

Expliqua Bella en feuilletant un magazine de mode.

\- Griffondore quoi, rigola Elena.

Ils continuèrent de faire des plan contre leur futur professeur quand Enzo leur demanda:

\- Vous allez continuer l'entrainement ?

Les cinq futur première années se lancèrent un coup d'œil et répondirent en même temps.

\- Bien sûr !

Au même moment un gentil demi géant entrait dans le bureau du directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcelleries Poudlard. Le dit directeur était en train de faire une montagne en bonbon.

\- Hagrid ! que faite vous ici ? Vous devriez être avec les enfants Potter.

Le géant rougit et sautilla d'un pied à l'autre.

\- J'aimerai bien professeur, mais... je ne les ai pas trouvés.

\- Mais ils sont chez leur tante moldus ou voulez-vous qu'ils soient.

\- Mais puisse que je vous dis qu'ils n'y sont pas. J'ai fouillé la maison entières et j'ai trouvé ni Harry ni Elena.

Dumbledore se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

 _Réfléchit Albus ils sont bien quelque part…. Je sais ils étaient peut être en vacance avec des amis de leur famille… Oui et c'est pour cela qu'Hagrid ne les a pas trouver._

\- Ne vous inquiéter pas mon amis ils doivent être partit en vacance, ils seront la à temps et puis, si ils ont besoin de nous pour leur fourniture ils nous enverront un hibou.

\- Si vous le dites professeur.

\- Mais oui, bon vous voulez un bonbon ?

Hagrid prit le bonbon tendu par Dumbledore et sortit du bureau.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Le prochain Chapitre c'est la rentrée a Poudlard_

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Désolé pour l'attente j'étais déborder et j'ai pas eux le temps de poster..._

 _Merci pour les reviews je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise et désolé pour les fautes._

 _Désolée pour l'attente_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 : Poudlard**_

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour expliquer l'état d'excitation des enfants qui depuis cinq heure du matin étaient réveillés et attendaient le moment de partir pour la gare.

Trente minutes avant le départ, Adelyn appela ces troupes.

\- Les enfants !

Trois tornades noir et une rousse se précipitèrent vers elle suivit de deux adolescents qui chuchotaient.

\- Tout le monde assis, j'ai des dernières mises au point à faire avec vous.

Ils s'installèrent et la regardaient avec attention.

\- Alors premièrement interdiction de faire de blague à la gare et dans le train, ni de magie. A chaque fois que je recevrais une lettre de l'école, ça sera un gallions en moins dans votre argent de poche. Compris ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils tous.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, Elena ?

\- Est-ce que on sera puni si on s'acharne sur le citronné ?

\- Malheureusement oui, sauf si on ne vous voit pas.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à ses enfants et les libera. Ils mirent leur malle dans le coffre avec les cages de leurs animaux et partirent.

A la gare, la famille Evans resta sur le côté pour faire leur « au revoir » dans l'intimité.

\- Soyez sage avec Severus et travailler bien.

\- Oui maman.

Ils lui firent tous un bisou et câlin et main dans la main ils montèrent dans le train et se trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Drago ne mis pas longtemps à les rejoindre. Le train démarra et les deux plus grand les abandonnèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis.

\- Bon vous pensez que vous allez atterrir où ?

\- Moi, commença Elena, je pense que toi et Lysandre vous serez a serpentard et Laslow à griffondore.

\- Pourquoi moi avec les chatons ?

\- Parce que tu fonce sans réfléchir, répondirent tous ses compagnons.

Le garçon fit semblant de bouder quand on tapa a la porte de leur compartiment.

\- Euh y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments est ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous ?

Une fille et un garçon de leur âge se trouvait devant la porte.

\- Bien sûr ! Moi c'est Laslow et voici mes frères Lysandre et Harry, ma sœur Elena et notre frère de cœur Drago. Et vous comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Le garçon était plutôt menu et avait les cheveux noirs corbeau bouclé et les yeux de la même couleur et la fille de la même corpulence que le garçon, avait de long cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux verts. Ils s'installèrent a coter d'Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Acturus.

\- Et moi Laura, on est jumeaux.

\- Enchantée, on parlait de là où on sera repartit, vous pensez aller où ?

\- Si on fait comme notre père, commença Acturus.

\- On ira à Serpentard, termina Laura, et vous ?

\- Chez moi on va à serpentard depuis des générations. Après les quadruplés c'est une autre histoire.

Laslow tira la langue à Drago.

Le train s'arrêta et tout le monde descendis sur le quai. Un demi-géant appela les premières années, il leur indiqua qu'il s'appelait Hagrid. Il les emmena sur le lac qu'ils traversèrent en barque. Une fois le lac franchis Hagrid les conduits jusqu'à un professeur.

\- Les premières années, professeur.

\- Merci Hagrid, le demi-géant sourit et s'éloigna, Bonjours a tous je suis le professeur MacGonagall la directrice adjointe et votre professeur de métamorphose. Derrière ces porte se trouve la grande salle où un somptueux banquai vous attend mais avant vous serez repartis dans différentes maison qui ont pour nom : Griffondore, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Votre maison sera comme une deuxième famille. Vos victoires feront gagnées des points à vos maisons et toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année la maison qui aura le plus de point remportera le trophée des maisons. Je vais voir si tout est près, profiter en pour soigner vos apparences.

Elle disparut puis elle revint cinq minutes plus tard et invita les enfants à la suivre. La grande salle était très bruyante. Quatre tables étaient alignées et une autre en face où se trouvait les professeurs. Juste devant cette table se trouvait un tabouret et un vieux chapeau. Le professeur MacGonagall ce plaça a coter.

\- Quand j'appellerai vos noms vous avancerez vers moi, je vous placerais le choîpeau sur la tête et il vous indiquera votre maison. Hermione Granger.

Une fille aux longs cheveux ébouriffer se dirigea vers le professeur. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret pendant que le professeur lui posa le choîpeau sur la tête. Il se passa quelque minute puis le choîpeau cria :

\- Griffondore!

La table des griffondores applaudit. Le professeur continua à appeler les élèves qui passèrent chacun leur tour sur le tabouret pour être repartit dans une maison.

\- Laslow Evans.

Il tapa dans la main de ses frères et sa sœur et s'installa à côté de la prof. Elle lui mit à peine le choîpeau sur la tête qu'il hurla.

\- Griffondore.

Quatre enfants explosèrent de rire sous le regard noir de Laslow.

\- C'est ça destiné, chuchota Elena aux garçons toujours hilare.

\- Lysandre Evans.

Il se calma et avec son expression la plus neutre il avança jusqu'au choîpeau. Le choîpeau resta sur sa tête une bonne minute avant de crier :

\- Serpentard.

Il soupira et s'installa à la table des vert et argent en faisant un clin d'œil à ses frères.

\- Drago Malefoy.

Il prit sa démarche princière et s'installa sur le tabouret comme sur un trône. Le choîpeau ne toucha même pas sa tête avant de crier :

\- Serpentard.

Et sans montrer ses sentiments il partit vers Lys. Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel. MacGonagall continua à appeler les nouveaux tandis que le très strict professeur de potions observait tout en essayant de garder son sérieux devant les pitreries de ses neveux jusqu'à ce qu'un nom le surprenne, lui faisant s'étranglé avec sa salive.

\- Acturus Prince.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici !_ Pensa Severus.

Le jeune garçon était installer a coter du professeur Macgonagall et semblait en grande discussion avec le choîpeau qui se trouvait sur sa tête. Au bout de quelque minute le choîpeau s'écria enfin :

\- Serpentard.

Le garçon sourit et s'installa à la table des verts.

\- Laura Prince.

 _Ils devraient être en France tous les deux._ Pensa Severus _. Et pourquoi Prince !_

La jeune fille sautilla jusqu'au tabouret et s'installa. Le choîpeau resta une dizaine de seconde sur sa tête avant de crier :

\- Serpentard.

Elle se leva sautille jusqu'à la table des Serpentard au côté de son frère.

\- Elena Potter Evans.

Il eut un silence dans la salle tandis que Dumbledore à la table des professeurs tiqua quand il entendit le nom Evans.

Elle partit en soupirant et se posa en face du professeur.

\- Je ne m'assoie pas la dessus vous imaginer et si je tombais en arrière ! A sa jamais je reste debout.

\- Miss Potter, commença le professeur MacGonagall, on ne vous demande pas votre avis. Allez-vous asseoir.

\- Je vous le donne gratuitement mon avis et non je ne m'assoie pas. De plus c'est Potter Evans. Le chapeau s'il vous plait.

Le professeur regarda le directeur qui haussa les épaules, toujours pas remit du nom supplémentaire a Potter. Elle déposa du coup le choîpeau sur la tête de la jeune fille debout devant elle et attendis le verdict.

 _Si elle ne finit pas à serpetard je fais un striptease à Albus._

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de discussion avec la petite fille le choîpeau s'écria :

\- Serdaigle.

Elena fit son plus beau sourire et sautilla jusqu'à la table des bleus au côté de sa grande sœur sous les regards méduser de ses frères et de quelque professeur.

Le professeur Macgonagall reprit sa contenance et continua son appel.

\- Harry Potter Evans.

Le silence se fit au même moment et tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry qui s'installait sur le tabouret. Tous les élèves retenaient leur respiration en espérant que le survivent arrive dans leur maison.

 **Dans la tête d'Harry**

 _« Encore un Potter._

 _Ce n'est pas comme si on était beaucoup, les Evans là je comprends mais Potter._

 _« Tu as autant de repartit que ta sœur._

 _Elle a hérité de mes gènes._

 _« Tu es intelligent et rusé, courageux et loyal tu aurais ta place dans les quatre maisons._

 _J'ai qu'à choisir si vous voulez comme ça tout est régler._

 _« Non je sais où je vais t'envoyer_. SERPENTARD.

 **Fin de dans la tête d'Harry**

La table des serpentards applaudit plus fort tandis que les griffondores ruminaient de ne pas avoir le survivant avec eux et que Dumbledore s'étouffait avec un bonbon au citron.

La répartition terminé, le repas se matérialisa sur les tables. Severus observait depuis sa place ses neveux et espérait qu'aucune catastrophe ne se produise.

 _A suivre…_

 _Encore désoler pour l'attente_

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Merci pour les reviews je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise et désolé pour les fautes._

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

* * *

Vous me lavez beaucoup demander du coup je vais vous décrire nos petits personnages :

Elena Potter Evans : Rousse aux yeux verts émeraude pétillant de malice. Ses cheveux sont fins et bouclés qui lui tombe jusqu'à son bas du dos. Elle a des taches de rousseur, un petit nez pointu et des lèvres roses. Une cicatrice en forme de serpent sur l'avant-bras droit.

Laslow Evans : Cheveux noir geai aux yeux vert émeraude pétillant d'exaltation. Les cheveux court sauf sur le haut de sa tête où ils partent en arrière avec de la laque. Il a un petit nez rond et des lèvres rouges.

Lysandre Evans : Cheveux noir geai aux yeux bleus azur pétillant d'intelligence. Ses cheveux son fins et bouclés qui descend en cascade jusqu'à ses épaules. Il a un petit nez rond et des lèvres rouges.

Harry Potter Evans : Cheveux noir geai aux yeux vert émeraude pétillant de ruse. Ses cheveux son fins et bouclés descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates en une queue de cheval et une petite mèche qui descend sur ses yeux, cachant au passage sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il a un petit nez rond et des lèvres rouges.

Drago Lucius Malefoy : Blond avec des mèches blanches aux yeux bleu gris nuageux pétillant de fierté. Ses cheveux sont envoyés en arrière avec du gel. Il a un nez fin et pointu.

Laura Prince : Brune aux yeux verts foret. Ses cheveux, d'un noir ténèbres, lui tombant jusqu'au bas des reins ondulé et fin. Elle a un teint blanchâtre et un petit nez rond.

Acturus Prince : Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont aussi noir que les ténèbres. Ses cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux en une frange et long jusqu'à ses épaules. Il a un teint blanchâtre et un nez rond (lui et Laura se ressemble beaucoup physiquement mais leur caractère est l'extrême opposer.)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 : On a le droit si personne ne nous voit.**_

Dans le dortoir des griffondore, une certaine personne s'ennuyait à mourir. Tout le monde dormait sauf lui. Laslow réfléchissait à une blague qui pourrait faire mais rien ne venait. Pendant tout le repas il a réfléchit à ce que pourrait être sa première blague de l'année, mais rien ne lui venait.

Il regarda le réveil sur sa table de chevet : 5h du mat. Il décida de se lever et de se préparer pour sa première journée de cours. Dans son dortoir il y avait cinq de lit baldaquin au couleur rouge Grilly, se dortoir il le partageait avec un irlandais Seamus Finnighan, un rouquin qui idolâtre le quiditch Ronald Weasley, et deux autre garçon Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat. Une heure plus tard il était lavé, habillé et coiffé, il partit dans la grande salle en espérant trouver une blague à faire.

La salle était vide. Seul deux ou trois élèves étaient installé à la table de leur maison, en silence et en absence de professeur.

 _Au moins y a une autre griffondore,_ pensa-t-il.

Une fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marron, lisais tranquillement a la table des griffondore. Il s'approcha de la fille et s'installa en face d'elle, voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarquer décida d'attirer son attention.

\- Salut, tu lis quoi ?

Elle sursauta puis regarda Laslow avant de rougir.

\- Bonjour, euh c'est un livre sur les métamorphoses.

\- Cool, il parle des animagus dedans ?

Elle regarda le sommaire avant d'affirmer en hochant la tête. Les yeux du garçon se mirent a pétillé.

\- Géniale ! Tu me diras quand tu seras à leur passage comme sa on lira ensemble. Au faite je m'appelle Laslow et toi ?

\- Hermione.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu connais d'autres élèves de notre maison ?

\- Non, les autres filles ne me parlent pas beaucoup.

\- Tempi pour elles si elles ne savent pas reconnaitre une personne intéressante.

Ils continuèrent de discuter sans remarquer que la salle se remplissait. Ce ne fut que quand ils reçurent leurs emplois du temps par le préfet de leur maison qu'ils remarquèrent que la salle était presque remplis. Hermione regarda leurs emplois du temps puis le commenta.

\- La moitié de nos cours son avec les serpentard.

\- C'est super !

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que les griffondore et les serpentard se détestaient ?

\- C'est vrai, sauf que mes frères sont à serpentard.

\- Donc tu es content de pouvoir être avec eux.

\- Ouais et tu vas voir on va trop bien s'amuser.

\- On n'est pas censé s'amuser en cours.

\- T'inquiète pas 'mione. On a quoi maintenant ?

Elle rougit en entendant le surnom et répondit.

\- Cours de métamorphose avec les serpentard deux heures.

\- Je crois que je vais adorer les lundis.

Ils se sourire puis sortirent de la salle. Ils furent vite rattraper par trois serpentard et une serdaigle.

\- Hey, las' ! tu ne nous attends même pas.

\- Frère indigne !

\- Tu dis même pas bonjour à ta sœur unique.

Elena fit semblant de pleurer ce qui fit rire le griffondore. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la petite troupe qui se trouvait derrière eux.

\- Salut les frangins, désolé je n'ai pas regardé si vous étiez dans la salle. Lena je suis triste de t'apprendre que tu as une grande sœur et donc tu n'aies pas la seule fille.

Elle fit la boude quand elle remarqua la fille avec son frère.

\- Tu ne nous présente pas ton amie ?

\- Si, alors les frangins je vous présente Hermione, 'mione, rougissement, je ta présente mes frères. Elle s'est Elena, le brun aux yeux bleu c'est Lysandre, avec les yeux verts c'est Harry et le blond c'est Drago.

\- Enchantée.

\- Idem pour moi, répondit Elena, bon je vous laisse j'ai défense contre les force du mal comme premier cours. On fera plus connaissance à la pause.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione puis partit et les autres prirent la direction de la salle de métamorphose.

\- Tes parents sont tous les deux des sorciers ?

\- Non ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.

-T'inquiète on va tout t'apprendre.

Harry et Laslow se lancèrent un regard complice tandis que Drago et Lysandre explosèrent de rire. Hermione les observa en se demandant s'il n'allait pas lui attirer des ennuis.

Devant la salle se trouvait un groupe de griffondore qui lança des regards noirs au serpentard en face d'eux. Un roux de se mis devant les autres griffondore et regarda le petit monde qui venait d'arriver.

\- Toi, dit-il en regardant Lysandre, tu es Harry Potter.

\- Non, mais toi qui es-tu ?

\- Lys' sa se voit non, un rouquin une robe de seconde main c'est forcément un Weasley.

Les oreilles du garçon viraient au rouge.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé Malefoy ! Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites avec les serpentards ! vous faites honte au Griffondore.

Hermione rosit en fusillant Weasley du regard. Les Evans eux se regardèrent et d'un commun d'accord répliquèrent.

\- C'est sur …, commença Harry

\- Si le griffondore idéale existait …, suivit Laslow

\- Ça seras-toi …, enchérit Lysandre

\- Enfin si …

\- On a besoin d'un idiot …

\- Qui se croix pour dieu …

\- Alors qu'il lèche les pieds …

\- D'un citronné …

\- Doublé d'un vieux fou …

\- Dites les mecs je croix que Weasmoche se transforme en tomate, rajouta Drago.

Weasley, qui était plus rouge qu'une tomate, sauta au coup de Drago et lui donna un coup de poing au visage avant d'être attrapé par le col et d'être soulevé du sol.

\- Monsieur Weasley, on n'attaque pas un autre élève. Ce comportement est indigne d'un griffondore.

Le professeur Macgonagall tenait Weasley qui rageait encore.

\- Monsieur Evans, en regardant Lysandre, accompagner monsieur Malefoy a l'infirmerie je vous prie.

\- Oui professeur.

Lysandre aida son frère de cœur a se lever et ils partirent direction l'infirmerie.

\- Quand a vous monsieur Weasley vous aurez l'honneur de faire perdre ses premiers points à griffondore, cinq points en moins. Maintenant entrée tous dans la salle.

Le cours se passa sans aucun contre temps.

A la fin des deux heures, les jumeaux suivit d'Hermione rejoignis les deux serpentard devant la salle de potions.

\- Dray !

Laslow sauta au coup de Drago qui tomba au sol sous le poids. Laslow le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu vas bien ? Elle a dit quoi l'infermière ?

Il repoussa son frère de cœur tout en lui répondant.

\- Je vais bien Las, elle juste arrêter mes saignement de nez.

\- Il va avoir affaire à moi Weasley on ne touche pas à l'un de mes frère.

\- Sans vouloir te contre dire Laslow mais Drago n'ai pas ton frère.

\- C'est comme si il l'était 'mione.

Un raclement de gorge les fit tous se tourner pour voir le très distingué professeur Rogue se tenir droit devant eux en les observant méticuleusement tous.

\- Et si vous vous décaliez de ma porte que je puisse l'ouvrir.

Ils se décalèrent et rentrèrent à la suite du professeur dans la salle.

\- Vous savez que vous avez une récrée avant mon cours.

\- On sait, répondirent les garçons.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez ici mais vous miss que faites-vous ici.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et se mis à reculer.

\- Euh, je suis désoler, je…je ne savais….

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir les autres sont vaches avec elle et elle est sympas.

Laslow, qui c'était transformer en koala sur Drago le lâcha enfin pour rattraper sa nouvelle amie qui essayait de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Rogue hocha la tête puis se tourna vers les deux Serpentard.

\- Les garçons est ce que vous connaissez Monsieur et Miss Prince?

Ils échangèrent un regard et se fut Laslow qui répondit a leur place.

\- On les a rencontrés dans le train, ils voulaient tous les deux allez a Serpentard comme leur père.

Severus allait lui poser une autre question mais fut interrompu par Drago.

\- Désolé parrain mais a d'autre truc a faire que répondre a tes questions.

Les autre hochèrent la tête et ils s'installèrent, tous les cinq, à une table en ignorant le professeur grincheux qui les surveillait.

\- On se venge, déclara Harry.

\- J'allais justement le dire.

\- Bizarrement je le savais, répliqua Lysandre. Vous avez déjà un plan ?

\- Oui mais d'abord, elle passe le test.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione qui pâlit sous les regards vicieux de ses camarades. Au même moment Elena entra dans la pièce et s'installa à leur coter.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

\- Non, on allait justement commencer.

\- Cool.

\- Euh…..qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

\- Déjà on ne va pas te manger, rigola Laslow.

\- Mais encore, elle regarda Elena.

\- On va te faire faire un jeu, un test. Pour voir tes limites.

Hermione hocha la tête et Elena sortit un morceau de parchemin.

\- Prête ? Bon tu réponds honnêtement. Je recommence facile, quel âge as-tu ?

\- 11 ans

\- Quel est ton passe-temps favoris ?

\- Lire.

\- Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœur ?

\- Non, je suis fille unique.

\- Ok pour le moment c'était facile, Lysandre à toi l'honneur.

Elle donna le parchemin à son frère qui se racla la gorge pour continuer les questions avec une voix grave.

\- Hermione, quel est ta plus petite bêtise ?

\- Euh, j'ai pris un bonbon dans le sac de ma mère sans sa permission.

Les garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

\- Et la pire ?

\- Je ne sais pas…. Si j'ai cassé le vase de ma grand-mère.

\- Quel…..

\- CA c'est ta pire bêtise moi je n'appelle pas sa un accident pas toi Las ?

Interrompit Harry.

\- Moi non plus, moi ma pire bêtise c'est quand j'ai transformé le labo d'oncle Sev' en piscine ou changer le shampoing de maman et que j'ai mis une potion d'invisibilité. Elle restée chauve une semaine.

\- A oui c'était trop drôle !

\- Toi Harry c'est le nombre incalculable de fois où tu as fait exploser le laboratoire et les chaudrons de Lysandre.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Harry et Laslow se firent tout petits.

\- Si vous détruisez ma salle de cours vous finirez tous les deux dans le ventre du calamar géant du lac, suis-je claire.

\- Oui professeur, répondirent automatiquement les deux concernés.

\- Maintenant Elena sort de ma salle, les cours commencent dans moins de cinq minutes.

Elena sauta de sa chaise.

\- QUOI ! Mais j'ai cour de l'autre côté du château ! Salut les garçons !

Elle partit en courant. Les garçons reportèrent leur attention sur Hermione.

\- Bon, reprit Laslow, on terminera le teste plus tard mais j'ai une dernière question à te poser. Si l'un d'entre nous enfreint le règlement sous ton nez et te fais confiance, le dénoncera tu ?

Elle observa le regard sérieux de ses camarades tout en réfléchissant puis acquiesça.

\- Pourquoi vous dénoncerai-je vous êtes mes seuls amis.

Ils lui sourirent et hochèrent la tête.

\- Bon, le plan vengeance commence à midi.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent au premier rang pendant que les autres élèves rentraient dans la salle. Le cours commença et Severus s'acharna sur Weasley qui vira au rouge sous les commentaires sarcastiques du professeur qui en ragoutait toujours une couche.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna et tous les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle. En chemin Lysandre tendis une fiole à Laslow.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Questionna Hermione.

\- Si on te demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas.

Lysandre lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards avec Harry et Drago.

\- Va t'assoir je reviens.

Elle observa le griffondore tout en s'installant à la table. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Weasley, qui était déjà assis, et trébucha et tomba sur le roux qui le repoussa violement.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Oh, s'écrit Laslow, Weasley tu vas me frapper ? Je pensais que frapper des Serpentard innocent te suffisais mais apparemment non.

Son interlocuteur devint aussi rouge que son uniforme, tellement il était en colère.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas envie de tomate mais bon appétit !

Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers Hermione qui lui lançait un regard septique.

\- Ne dis rien et regarde.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il lui montra la fiole que Lysandre lui avait passé qui était maintenant vide. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Weasley qui mangeait, enfin s'empiffrait. Il s'arrêta pour boire puis recommença a mangé.

Dans la seconde où il eut posé sa fourchette il se mit a gonflé, gonflé, gonflé et ses cheveux devint vert. Son visage et son corps devint rouge. Petit à petit il se métamorphosait sous les yeux de la grande salle.

\- C'est …. Une tomate ?!

Hermione se tourna vers Laslow qui hochait la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Et on a été gentil, chuchota le garçon.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Hurla le professeur Macgonagall depuis la table des professeur.

\- Weasley est devenu une tomate professeur.

Répondit une Serdaigle. Tandis que l'infermière emmenait la tomate à sa suite.

Du coté des serpents Harry rigolait tandis que Lysandre soupirait.

 _Une tomate ! Il est désespérant il aurait pu le changer en coq ou en dinde mais non en tomate c'est …._

\- Classique.

\- Ouais, mais marrant.

\- C'est bon Lys' et puis une tomate contre un coup de poing ça va au change mais la prochaine fois qu'il abime mon visage il souffrira.

Les deux brun hochèrent la tête au parole du blond et comme un seule homme ils se levèrent vite suivit dans les autre table des enfants Evans et d'Hermione.

 _A suivre…_

 _J'espère que sa vous a plus._

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Merci pour les reviews je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise et désolé pour les fautes._

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 : Premier cours de vol.**_

\- C'est merveilleux !

\- Miraculeux !

\- Magnifique !

\- Splendide !

\- Féerique !

Bella et Enzo levèrent les yeux au ciel devant le spitch de leurs petits frères.

\- C'est juste une salle de classe, fit remarquer Hermione.

Bella la regarda avant de pouffée.

\- Rien qu'une salle ! s'offusqua Laslow

\- Ouvre les yeux Hermione !

S'écria Harry en la prenant par les épaules.

\- C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ! sur enchérit Elena.

\- Non, le paradis, contra Drago.

\- Et la descente aux enfers de Poudlard !

Termina Lysandre.

Hermione soupire. Sa faisait un mois qu'elle passait ces journée avec eux mais ils restaient toujours étrange. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils clamaient les louanges d'une salle abandonner qui contenait des tonnes d'objet en tout genre, comme des chaises qui se plis quand on s'assoie dessus, une citrouille qui chante des chansons dès qu'on l'approche et d'autre.

\- Si vous le dites.

Elle soupira et sortit de la salle. Elle fut vite rattraper par les enfants Evans.

\- Où tu vas 'mione ?

Questionna Laslow.

\- A notre prochain cours car si vous l'aviez oublié on a cours dans 10 minutes.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Et quelle maison ?

\- Toutes les premières années avec le professeur Bibine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si Hermione n'était pas là, rigola Bella en regardant les expressions de ses petits frères.

\- Mais bon ça va être du gâteau puisque vous allez apprendre à voler et vous savez déjà voler.

\- Peut-être eux mais pas moi.

Hermione accéléra le pas et fut vite suivis par Elena, Drago, Harry, Lysandre et Laslow sous le regard amusé des deux troisièmes années.

\- MONSIEUR POTTER ! Redescendez de suite !

Harry, qui se trouvait sur un balai à 20m du sol à faire des petites figures, descendit à la hauteur de ses camarades tout en restant sur son balai, il se mit devant son professeur.

\- Oui, professeur ? demanda-t-il tout en prenant son regard le plus innocent.

\- Veuillez descendre de se balai !

\- Mais c'est un cours de vol si je descends ça n'a plus d'intérêt à être un cours de vol vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Mons…

\- Tenez voilà le professeur Rogue, la coupa Harry, allons lui demandez ce qu'il en pense. Professeur !

Toujours sur son balai Harry s'avança vers son directeur de maison qui le regardait suspicieux.

\- Professeur, j'aurai besoin de votre génie pour éclairer ma lanterne.

\- Que me voulez-vous, Potter-Evans? demanda-t-il septique.

\- Enfaite actuellement on est en cours de vol…

\- Je le vois bien, le coupa-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Oui, mais madame Bibine, ici présente, cette dernière rouge derrière son élève, veut que je descende de mon balai or si je n'étais pas déçu vous n'aurait pas su que nous étions en cours de vol donc ce qu'elle demande n'ai pas logique de plus elle peut constater par elle-même que je sais voler donc que je ne cours aucun danger et que si je suis alaise je peux même aider mes petit camarades en difficultés et les empêcher de se faire mal, n'ai-je pas raison ?

\- De toute évidence.

 _20 point pour Serpentard pour sa perspicacité._

\- Vous voyez professeur, je suis en légalité et je ne me ferai pas abuser par vos faux prétextes qui veulent me rabaisser. Je suis un combattant ! Un défenseur des lois et de la justice et il est dans mon devoir de combattre pour la bonne cause qui est que j'ai le droit d'être sur mon balai pendant un cours de vol ! Comme tous eu qui savent déjà voler ! Allez courage suivez-moi et monter sur vos balais, et élevons-nous contre ses professeurs sans vergogne qui nous interdit de monter sur un balai pendant un cours de vol !

\- OUAIS !

Le trois quart des élèves montèrent sur leur balai sous regard totalement perdu de Madame Bibine et celui neutre du Professeur Rogue.

 _Encore 20 point pour ses phrases bien tournée._

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur Potter ! Severus dites quelque chose !

\- Vous devriez vous occuper de vos élèves au sol.

Et dans une dance de robe le maître des potions rentra dans le château un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Madame ?

Madame Bibine se tourna vers deux élèves de Serpentard au sol

\- Oui ?

\- Si le cours n'ai pas fini, commença une fille.

\- On aimera bien apprendre à voler nous aussi, continua un garçon.

\- A par si on doit demander à un autre élève ?

\- Non bien sur je m'occupe de vous, messieurs ?

\- Prince, madame.

\- Et nous ?

Le professeur leva la tête et remarqua que certain élève était à plusieurs sur les balais et que quelque Serpentard essayait de faire tomber des griffondore et inversement.

 _Pourquoi moi !_

Elle souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers les quelque élèves qui lui restai tout en surveillant les autres.

\- Harry j'ai adoré ton discours mais s'était pas un peu abuser quand même ?

\- Drago ! Toi le frère blond que j'ai toujours voulu. Toi, le plus beau, après moi, de tous les hommes de la maison ! Tu dis que j'abuse !

\- Pauvre Harry, rigola Elena.

\- Merci Elena, répliqua Drago.

Le cours venait de terminer et les élèves avaient un temps libre avant le diner.

\- Moi je trouve que tu as fait un très beau discours.

\- Tu trouves 'Mione ! lui demanda t'il en sautant sur la jeune fille.

\- Oui, tu as un bon sens de la répartit et c'était amusant, j'ai fait des loupignes avec Lolo puis j'ai suivis le cours avec deux Serpentard plutôt sympas mais ton discours et faire entrer le professeur Rogne de ton coté c'est très perspicace. On aurait dit du théâtre.

\- 'Mione c'est quoi ce truc ? questionna Lysandre.

\- Théâtre ? C'est un lieu une ou plusieurs personnes qui jouent et raconte une histoire sur scène en mettant le ton.

\- Mione je t'adore, tu es la seule qui me comprend.

La jeune fille rougissait tandis que les autre levais les yeux au ciel désespérer du comportement de leur frère.

\- Bon et si on allait manger, moi je meurs de faim, pas vous ?

\- Laslow !

Ils rigolèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

.

Une fois installé, le préfet des serpentards interpella Harry.

\- Potter-Evans, tiens.

Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

\- Désoler mais je ne donne pas d'autogreffe mais tu peux aller voir Laslow, il se fera un …

\- Je ne veux pas d'autogreffe, c'est un mot du professeur Dumbledore, il t'attend après le repas.

Il repartit et s'installa vers ses amis a table.

.

Du coter des griffondore Hermione parlait du cours de vol.

\- … le balai atterrit dans la main de la personne si elle se concentre suffisamment. Tu savais que chaque balai a sa particularité ? actuellement le Nimbus 2000 est le plus rapide et le Bross 900 est le plus résistant

\- Non je ne le savais pas, c'est la prof qui te la dit ?

\- Non, c'est un élève de serpentard qui me la dit. Acturus, je crois.

\- Ah, il est brun et les yeux noir et une sœur jumelle, non ?

\- Oui c'est lui comment …

\- On la rencontrer dans le train. Ils sont sympas.

\- Oui très.

\- Hum, hum.

Les deux élèves levèrent la tête pour voir leur directrice de maison devant eux.

\- Oui, professeur ?

Demanda Hermione.

\- Rien qui vous concerne mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Evans j'aimerais que vous passiez après le repas dans mon bureau, merci. Bonne fin d'appétit.

Les deux griffondores se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, aucun ne sachant ce que voulait le professeur à Laslow.

Le repas venait de se terminer et Harry se rendit au bureau du directeur il arriva devant une gargouille et prononça le mot de passe qui était inscrit sur le mot qu'il avait reçu.

\- Sorbet citron.

La gargouille se déplaça pour laisser apparaitre un escalier. Il monta et se retrouva devant une porte, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa. Après un « Entrez » il put observer le bureau, il était plutôt grand, dans des couleurs sobres. Un phénix était perché vers une fenêtre. Dumbledore était quand à lui installer derrière son bureau avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Installe-toi, je te pris.

Ne se faisant pas prier Harry pris la première chaise devant lui. Le directeur lui proposa un bonbon au citron qu'il refusa.

\- Monsieur Potter…

\- Evans.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Excuse accepter, donc vous disiez.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry…

\- Je ne vous permets pas, on est loin d'être intime tous les deux. On n'a pas élevés les hippogriffes ensemble.

Nouveau leva-je des yeux au ciel par Dumby.

\- Monsieur Potter- _Evans_ après la requête du professeur Bibine pour votre comportement, vous aurez une heure de colle samedi.

\- Encore une injustice sur ma personne. Que ce monde est cruel avec moi. Je n'ai commis aucun crime appart si effectuer la matière du cours où l'on ait peut-être qualifié de crime. C'est une insulte, un scandale ! Je …

\- Monsieur Potter…

\- … ferais paraitre un article…

\- Monsieur Potter…

\- … en grand titre « UN ELEVES PUNIS POUR AVOIR SUIVIT UN COURS »…

\- MONSIEUR POTTER-EVANS !

Harry sursauta.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Le professeur Bibine vous a mis en retenu car vous avez élevé tous vos camarades à vous suivre et qu'il y aurait pu se passer de grave accidents, cette punition est tout ce qu'il y a de normale.

\- Normal ? Normale ! Mais j'ai rien fais ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si les autres ne savent pas réfléchir et suivent bêtement les autres.

Harry secoua la tête désespérer pour ses pauvres élèves.

\- Cela suffit Harry, tu …

\- Professeur combien de fois devrais-je le répéter, je ne vous connais pas vous ne me connaissez pas donc je vous vouvoie et vous me vouvoyez.

\- Jeune homme, samedis à 15h dans le bureau de Rusard, maintenant disparaissez c'est bientôt le couvre-feu.

Harry content de lui sauta de sur sa chaise et partit vers sa salle commune.

De son coter Laslow ressortait du bureau de sa directrice avec un grand sourire et un cookie dans les mains, un autre garçon plus vieux sortit en même temps. Hermione qui attendait dehors lui sauta dessus.

\- Alors que voulais le professeur ?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose. Elle ma vue pendant le cours de vol faire les figure avec Drago et ma proposer de devenir l'attrapeur de l'équipe de griffondore.

\- Mais les premières années ne font jamais partit d'une équipe.

\- Ouais je suis l'exception à la règle !

Elle soupira et sourit contente pour son ami.

\- Et l'autre garçon ?

\- Ah, c'est le capitaine Olivier Dubois, il ma donner rendez-vous samedi pour un entrainement. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Drago quand je lui dirais.

Il sourit tout en imaginant la tête du blond. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher.

Harry venait de passer la porte de sa salle commune qu'une tête blonde et une brune se précipitèrent sur lui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Me collé Drago, me collé.

\- Pourquoi ?

Demanda Lysandre.

\- Parce que j'ai soi-disant mis en danger mes camarades.

\- Il a un peu raison 'Ry.

\- Ah, non ! Las' tu es mon frère tu es sensé me défendre et non défendre le citronné !

\- Vrai, et en plus tu n'aies responsable des mouvements des autres élèves !

\- Merci Drago…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le professeur Rogue, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, rappela que cela faisait 10 minutes que le couvre-feu était passé. Il demanda à Harry de rester deux minutes.

\- Vous vouliez me parler professeur ?

\- Oui, que t'as dit Dumbledore.

\- Rien, il me juste collé samedi, au moins il n'a pas enlevé de point.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Viens me voir demain avant les cours. Maintenant va te coucher.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit professeur.

Il lui sourit et rejoignit son frère dans leur dortoir.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _J'espère que sa vous a plus._

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Désoler pour l'attente petit problème de page blanche mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^-^_

 _Je vais essayer de vous donner un nouveau chapitre entre noël et le jour de l'an comme cadeau de noël en attendant je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : une colle et une carte**_

Il était 7h30 et Harry attendait son charmant professeur de potion devant son bureau.

 _Mais où est-il ? Il n'ait jamais en retard._

Pensa-t-il au même moment la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur son professeur.

\- Entre Harry.

Il entra et s'installa sur une chaise qu'il lui indiqua. Severus s'installa en face de lui sur le bureau.

\- Dit moi Harry, a tu parler avec Acturus ou Laura Prince, depuis la rentrée ?

\- Bien sûr, on a partagé le même compartiment dans le train.

Severus hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant.

\- Et que vous ont-ils dit ?

\- Qu'ils étaient jumeaux et que comme leur ils espéraient atterrir a Serpentard, pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas.

\- C'était pour ça que tu voulais me voir ?

\- Non, l'attrapeur de Serpentard est partit et on cherche quelqu'un, je voulais te proposer le poste.

\- Attrapeur de Serpentard avec plaisir ! Merci Sev' !

Il lui sourit avant de lui demander de sortir tout en réfléchissant à ses deux mystérieux élèves.

Harry arriva dans la Grande salle et constata que Drago discutait avec un certain Blaise Zabini et Lysandre avec les jumeaux Prince. Décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire il s'installa à côté de son frère et en face d'Acturus.

\- Alors, que te voulais notre cher directeur de maison ?

Demanda Lysandre une fois son frère assit.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Lys et pour la peine je ne te dirais rien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien et repris sa discussion avec les jumeaux.

\- Donc vous vivez avec votre grand-mère.

\- Arrière-grand-mère, corrigea Laura, depuis l'accident de notre mère…

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

L'interrompit Harry. Ce fut Acturus qui lui répondit.

\- Elle a eu un accident de voiture quand on avait 9ans

\- Désole.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Elle avait l'intention de nous confier à notre père comme elle était moldus et qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la magie. Mais elle est morte avant et maintenant on vit avec notre arrière-grand-mère paternelle.

Le silence se fit entre les quatre enfants.

Au même moment plus loin dans la salle Severus observa ses élèves mais en particulier le groupe Prince/Evans qui baissaient la tête.

\- … Severus ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Il sursauta mais repris vite son masque et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Minerva ?

\- J'ai trouvé le nouvel attrapeur de Griffondore et je suis sûr que cette année on gagnera la coupe.

\- Tu peux toujours rêve serpentard sera toujours supérieur que tes petits chatons.

\- Je te pari une bouteille de whisky pur feu et un sac de Fiwizbiz sur la victoire des griffondore.

Severus lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Pari tenu ma chère.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas juste !...

Hermione et Lysandre soupirait tandis qu'Harry rigolait. Cela faisait cinq minutes que Laslow se plaignait en tapant du pied.

\- (…) Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi moi ! Ce n'ai pas juste ! Frère indigne !

\- Las-Laslow, rigola Harry. Tu-tu fais une crise… pour rien hihihi… on sera juste adversaire hihihi.

\- C'est pas drôle ! Moi JE voulais être LE SEULE attrapeur de 11ans !

\- Mais c'est pareil, s'exclama Hermione. Toi tu es le plus jeune attrapeur de Griffondore et Harry celui de Serpentard. Comme ça pas de jaloux.

Laslow continua de bouder mais ne rajouta rien.

Drago arriva au même suivit de Blaise.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- Rien.

Lui répondit sèchement Laslow en partant.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, t'inquiète Drake, il est de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ah …

Blaise tira sur la robe de Drago et haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah, oui. Euh les jumeaux, Hermione, je vous présente Blaise Zabini. Blaise tu connais déjà les jumeaux et elle s'est Hermione.

\- Bonjour.

\- Enchanté Blaise, le salua Lysandre, celui qui est partit en boudant c'est Laslow…

\- Notre petit frère griffy.

\- Il s'est pas lever du bon pied votre griffy ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione, il est juste triste de ne pas être le seul attrapeur de première année.

\- C'est juste pour ça ! Pauvre Las'.

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

\- Où est Elena ?

\- Avec Bella et Enzo, répondit Harry. Aujourd'hui c'est le 31 octobre.

Un froid se posa sur les enfants et seul Hermione et Blaise ne comprirent pas mais gardèrent le silence.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Blaise et Hermione se mirent à leur table respective tandis que les trois autres se dirigeaient vers la table des Serdaigle et s'installèrent en face de leurs sœurs et d'Enzo qui s'était installé à coter de Bella.

\- Ça va 'Lena ?

Elle leur fit un petit sourire.

\- Oui les garçons, maman 'Lyn ma envoyer une lettre et oncle Sev' ma demander de venir le voir et Las' est partit me chercher une part de tarte à la citrouille.

Au même moment Laslow fit son apparition et s'installa à la table.

\- Les elfes ont dit qu'une par atterrira pile dans ton assiette pendant le diner.

\- Merci Las'.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis regarda vers les professeurs et constata que tout leur regard était braqué sur eux. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens et vit que tout le monde les regardaient.

\- Euh… Pourquoi il nous regarde tous ?

Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa sœur. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle et rougit. C'est Enzo qui avait vu le regard de sa sœur qui répondit.

\- C'est la première fois que les quatre maisons se réunissent à une seule table.

Harry, Drago et Laslow, content de toute l'attention posée sur eux se levèrent d'un commun d'accord, montèrent sur les bans et se fut Drago qui se mit à parler.

\- Elèves et Professeurs de Poudlard, bonsoir. En ce jour de 31 octobre 1991, jour d'halloween vous avez vue sous vos yeux ébahis…

\- Stupéfaits… enchaîna Harry.

\- Etonnés… continua Laslow

\- Médusés…

\- Décontenancés…

\- Estomaqués…

\- Des élèves, mais pas n'importe quels élèves, des frères et sœurs…

\- Mais pas n'importe quels frères et sœurs, reprit Harry une main sur le cœur, car ces frères et sœurs qui ont toujours vécu ensemble ont été séparé dans cette école, oui, oui, ici même ils ont été séparé dans différentes maison qui se font la guerre.

Il fit semblant d'essuyer une larme et Laslow enchaina.

\- Mais aujourd'hui ils se sont réuni tous a cette table, celle des Serdaigle. La maison qui a accueilli les deux sœurs. Car bien qu'étant un jour de joie pour Poudlard et le reste du monde sorcier c'est aussi un jour de deuil car il y a 10ans jour pour jour il s'est produit un drame…

\- Une catastrophe…

\- Un crime…

Laslow pris la main d'Elena et la fit monté sur la table où elle fut vite rejoins par Harry.

\- En ce 31 octobre, pour la dixième année de la mort de Lily et James Potter et pour soutenir se frère et cette sœur, nous allons tous fermer les yeux et joindre nos main ensemble pour une minute de silence en leur honneur.

Laslow attrapa la main de Bella et celle d'un Serdaigle a ses coter puis ferma les yeux. Tous les élèves, même les serpentard, et les professeurs l'imitèrent et firent la minute demander.

Une fois la minute de silence fini les enfants se réinstallèrent à leur place et se fut à Dumbledore de se lever.

\- Remercions chaleureusement ces enfants pour cet hommage envers leur disparu qui le mérite.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle avant que le silence soit redemandé.

\- Il n'empêche que ce jour reste un jour de fêtes, donc je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween et un bon appétit.

Sa phrase finie, les plats apparurent sur les tables et les élèves se remirent à parler. Elena reçu une part de tarte dans son assiette et remercia son frère.

Le diner était bien entamer quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser le professeur Quirell entré en courant et criant.

\- UN-UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS ! ….Je voulais vous prévenir.

Il tomba dans les pommes.

Toute la salle se mit à panique et les élèves se mirent à crier, certain se levèrent pour s'enfuir vite imités par d'autres.

\- SILENNNNCE !

Le silence se fit très vite et tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Dumbledore.

\- Pas de panique s'il vous plait. Les préfets, ramener vos maison dans vos salle commune respective où vous terminerez votre repas. Les professeurs et moi-même nous descendons dans les cachots.

Une fois son discours fini tous les professeurs sortit de la salle vite suivit des griffondores, a l'exception de Laslow et d'Hermione qui avaient rejoint les serdaigles. Ces derniers et les serpentards allaient suivre quand se rappelant d'un détail Elena se plaça devant le préfet des verts et argents.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller dans votre salle commune.

\- Et pourquoi cela Potter-Evans ?

\- Parce que votre salle commune est dans les cachots et que si vous descendez vous pourriez tomber sur le troll.

Les serpentard blanchirent en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison.

Les poufsouffles qui avaient entendu la Serdaigle, décidèrent de ne pas bouger non plus, leur salle ce trouvant pour eux aussi dans les cachots.

Les serdaigles solidaires avec l'une des leur restèrent aussi.

Ce fut le professeur Rogue et le professeur Chourave, à minuit, qui en passant devant la grande salle, avaient vus les portes fermées, étaient passé par l'entrer des professeurs et avaient retrouvés leur élèves allongé a même le sol, les uns à coter des autres et une des tables avait été mis sur les portes.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi les élèves étaient restés là Severus réveilla son Préfet.

\- M. Flint, pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous este tous ici ?

\- Bin en fait professeur c'est Potter-Evans qui nous a empêcher de descendre puisque le troll était dans les cachots, les poufsouffles qui étaient à coter se sont dit qu'il valait mieux rester et les serdaigle sont resté par solidarité.

Severus soupira mais laissa se recoucher sont élève. Le professeur Chourave elle regardait ses poufsouffles. Ils firent le tour de la salle et Severus put constater que ses filleuls allaient tous bien.

Dans un coin de la salle Bella tenait dans ses bras Elena qui tenait la main d'Harry qui tenait c'elle de Drago qui tenait c'elle de Lysandre qui tenait c'elle de Laslow qui était dans les bras d'Enzo. Hermione avait sa tête sur les jambes de Laslow.

Un peu plus loin Severus vit les jumeau Prince et les observa.

 _Il faudrait que je la contacte._

Le professeur Chourave le rejoignît puis sourit.

\- Je me demande, qui sont-leurs parents, ils sont si gentils.

Severus hocha la tête mais ne rajouta rien.

Aujourd'hui vendredi. Vendredi veut dire dernier jour de la semaine. Ce qui veut dire WEEK-END !

C'est ce qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de tous les élèves. Sauf un qui déprimait dans son assiette de petit déjeuner.

A la table des verts et argents Harry déprimait sous le regard compatissent de son frère et celui perdu de Drago.

\- Rappel moi pourquoi il est dans cet état.

Lysandre soupira et répéta pour la énième fois.

\- Parce que sa fais un jour.

\- Mais encore.

\- Et qu'il va bientôt recevoir une lettre.

\- Ah… et il ne devrait pas être content pour ça ?

\- Non parce qu'elle vient de mère.

Harry émit un gémissement de tristesse. Tandis que Drago fronçait encore plus les sourcils.

\- Et… et c'est mal que tante Adelyn lui envoie une lettre ?

Lysandre hocha la tête et au même moment le courrier arriva avec en première ligne un hibou grand-duc qui se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry en lui tendant la patte.

Il récupéra le morceau de parchemin et regarda son frère qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Au moins c'est pas une beuglante.

Fit-t-il remarquer. Harry acquiesça et déplia le parchemin.

« Harry Potter-Evans,

Je vais être bref et directe. Dumbledore ma fait par de ta conduite pendant le cours de vol et a même voulu me convoquer !

Ce que tu as fait est stupide bien que très drôle d'après Sev'. Je ne vais pas t'engueuler (sinon j'aurai fait une beuglante) mais juste te dire que tu auras quand même un galion en moins dans ton argent de poche.

Bon sinon j'espère que tous se passe bien pour vous sept et que vous travaillez bien et que vous vous estes fait des amis.

Rappel à tes frères et sœurs que j'existe et que j'aimerai bien que _Mes enfants_ pense un peu à moi. Même Cissa et Lucius n'ont pas de nouvelle.

Seul Sev' pense à moi (snif, snif)

Ta maman qui t'aime et que pense à toi. »

Pendant sa lecture un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et une fois fini il la passa à son frère.

\- Alors ? Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Qu'elle m'enlevait un galion de mon argent de poche et que même si c'était stupide c'était drôle.

\- Bin tu vois il ne t'ais rien arriver.

\- C'est un avertissement, commenta Lysandre en rendant la lettre, s'il fait un autre pas de travers elle l'étripe. Mais il y a plus urgent.

\- A bon quoi ?

\- Si avant la fin du week-end on n'a pas tous envoyé une lettre à nos parents, ils risquent de venir tous les trois.

D'un même mouvement les trois serpentards se levèrent et se rendirent à leur prochain cours.

C'est en trainant les pieds que le jeune serpentard se rendait à son heure de colle dans le bureau de Rusard.

Une fois arrivé il du recopier des lignes sous la surveillance du concierge.

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain de quidditch Laslow observait Dubois le prendre pour un bleu.

\- (…) les batteurs ont une batte pour lancer les cognards sur les autres joueurs.

\- Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais je ne suis pas né du dernier sort ! donc ne me prend pas pour un Boursouffle !

\- Oui, pardon. Tiens le vif d'or, on va faire un essai.

Il empoigna son balai et s'éleva.

Au sol Olivier Dubois relâcha le vif d'or qui s'envola.

Laslow se mit à tourner autour du terrain avant de le trouver vers les buts à l' opposer de lui. Il accéléra et dès qu'il fut à moins de 10m du vif, ce dernier s'enfuit sur le coter. Laslow accélère encore plus, le vif d'or est juste sous sa main et il l'attrape.

\- C'était trop facile !

Rigola-t-il en redescendant vers son capitaine.

\- C'est sûr que tout seul c'est relativement plus simple qu'avec treize autre personnes sur le terrain.

\- Oui c'est vrai, rigola-t-il.

Dubois rangea les balles puis s'installa dans l'herbe avec son nouvel attrapeur.

\- L'équipe est composée des jumeaux Weasley comme batteurs, Angelica Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katty Bell sont les poursuiveurs et moi le gardien. On fait des entrainements le mercredi vers 15h et le samedi quand il n'y a pas de match et qu'on le réserve à temps.

\- Les autres équipes sont fortes ?

\- Oui surtout les serpentard ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas gagné la coupe.

Laslow hocha la tête tandis qu'Olivier lui racontait des anecdotes sur les anciens matches.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à discuter avant de se séparer.

Laslow rejoignait sa salle commune quand il croisa Harry dans le hall. Ce dernier le tira dans une salle vide et lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Regarde.

Il sortit de sa poche un vieux morceau de parchemin. Laslow le regarda comme si il était fou.

\- Euh tu es sur d'aller bien, 'Ry ?

\- Oui, regarde, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin, « Ouvre-toi ».

Rien ne se passa puis une écriture s'inscrivit sur le devant du parchemin.

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue passe le bonjour à Harry Potter et lui laisse le loisir de trouver notre mots de passe pour révéler tous nos secrets. »

\- Ces noms ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

\- Il faut envoyer une lettre à maman !

Ne laissant pas son frère réagir Laslow le tira jusqu'à la volière où il sort un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire sans consulter son frère. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'écrire Harry intercepta la lettre.

\- Je la lis d'abord.

\- Ok.

« Bonsoir 'man,

On va bien les griffondores sont plutôt idiot et chercheur d'embrouille mais passons je me suis fait des amis mais je te les présenterais dans une autre lettre.

Harry et moi avons trouvé enfin Harry à trouver (il me surveille) une carte faite par Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue, et Queudver.

C'est peut-être la carte que tu nous as parlé ? C'est qui James chez les trois noms ? C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

On te fait de gros bisou et espérons vite une réponse.

On t'aime

Laslow & Harry »

Harry secoua la tête mais rendis la lettre a son frère. Il appela sa chouette qui lui mordilla les doigts.

\- Oui je suis désoler Hedwige je viendrai plus souvent te voir mais là on a besoin de toi pour apporter cette lettre a maman, promit je t'apporterais des miam hibou quand tu reviendras.

La chouette ulula et tendis sa patte où Laslow attacha sa lettre avant de s'envoler.

 _A suivre…_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus._

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Je m'excuse pour se petit retard mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^-^_

 _Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne et heureuse année_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

 _Bonne lecture Adelyn_

 _petit rappel:_

 _un tirai avec des paroles en italique sont des sort_

 _un tirai avec des paroles en gros sont du fourchelangue_

 _les phrases en italique des pensées_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Un Serpentard, Un Griffondore et une porte**_

\- Melle Green ?

Une jeune femme blonde entra dans le bureau de sa patronne.

\- Oui Mme Evans ?

\- Audrey. Mademoiselle pas madame et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Oui excusez-moi Adelyn.

Adelyn lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- D'après les registres deux des enseignants sont en maladies et il nous manque un remplaçant pour les 8/9 ans.

\- Oui, mais Estelle n'a pas pris assez de jour de congé pour être remplacer sachant qu'elle a déjà rajouté trois jours se matin et que sa fait une semaine que ça dure.

Adelyn se mit en équilibre sur sa chaise et mit son stylo sur son nez. Son assistante l'observa tout en souriant de son comportement.

Le feu de la cheminer du bureau se mit à crépiter et devenir vert. Adelyn tourna de suite la tête vers cette dernière.

\- Coucou 'Lyn.

La tête de Narcissa bougeait dans les flammes. Adelyn se tourna vers son assistante.

\- Je vais réfléchir au problème et je te rappellerai.

\- D'accord.

Melle Green sortit du bureau.

Adelyn se précipita au sol vers son inviter.

\- Salut Cissa ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, jamais. Mais viens on sera plus allaise pour parler.

\- Ok, j'arrive.

Elle se recula un petit peu et deux minutes plus tard Narcissa apparue dans la salle.

\- Tu es magnifique Cissa.

S'exclama la brune en se levant.

\- Merci ma chérie mais je sais que je suis grosse.

Narcissa se laissa tomber sur la chaise avec grasse et Adelyn s'installa à ces coter.

\- Comment vont mes filleuls ?

\- Ils dorment.

\- Je l'ai supposé sinon tu ne serais pas venu.

\- Alya trouve très amusant de changer de couleur les cheveux de Lucius quand ce dernier travail trop et Astérion lui c'est un ange il est même plus calme que Drago a son âge.

Narcissa avait accouché de faux jumeaux à la fin du mois d'aout, ils avaient eu 3 mois la semaine précédente.

\- Elle est comme sa marraine.

\- Ouais et Lucius pleure pour ses cheveux.

Adelyn leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sinon toi le boulot, comment vont tes petits elfes ?

\- Mes petits elfes, nymphes, fées, néréides, véelas et vampires vont bien. On a juste un problème de remplacement.

\- A bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Il nous manque une remplaçante pour les 8/9 ans. Estelle la pro des A8 n'est toujours pas là et se rajoute tous les trois jours des congés mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse officiellement la remplacer. Et ça fait une semaine.

\- Ah… qu'est-ce qu'ils font en classe ?

\- Ils voient les différents habitats des créatures magique, l'anglais, les maths, la géographie et a contrôler leur magie. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est quoi les horaires ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Narcissa ?

Cette dernière se leva et fit le tour du bureau avant de s'arrêter devant un cadre photo où l'on pouvait y voir trois petites têtes brunes, une tête blonde et une rousse qui devaient avoir 5ans et qui se tenaient fièrement sur leur balai miniature a moins d'un mètre du sol.

\- Cissa.

\- Bon d'accord. Je m'ennuie au manoir. Ne te méprend pas j'adore les jumeaux mais sa fais 9 mois que je suis cloitrer au manoir et je commence à suffoquer.

\- Mais les jumeaux son trop petit pour que tu puisses …

\- Mais ils ont leur super marraine pour les surveiller pendant l'école. Et puis je peux les faires venir au manoir si tu préfères.

Adelyn se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas après les quadruplés des jumeaux c'est une partie de plaisir mais toi tu es sur de gérer une classe de 16 enfants magique. Et Lucius il en dirait quoi ?

Narcissa tapa des mains sur le bureau et rapprocha son visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Ce ne sont pas des moldus se sont des créatures magiques avec un sang encore plus pur que nous ! Il n'a aucune raison de dire non !

\- Si tu le dis. Tu vois d'abord avec lui puis on en reparlera, maintenant rentre avant que les jumeaux se réveilles.

\- C'est d'accord on en reparle demain.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main puis partit par la cheminée.

Au même moment on tapa à la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit a la petite chouette blanche qui se percha sur son épaule.

\- Bonjour Hedwige, alors que m'apporte-tu ?

Elle récupéra l'enveloppe et la lu.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Severus va me tuer.

Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une petite réponse à ses fils qu'elle confia à la chouette.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi.

Laura regarda son frère avec un regard noir. Ils étaient dans leur salle commune installer à une table.

\- Parce que je suis l'ainé et que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

Acturus offrit un sourire en coin à sa sœur qui le fusilla du regard.

\- Plus grand, plus grand peut être de 5 minute mais pas en taille, minus.

Lui répondis sarcastiquement sa sœur.

\- C'est petit, très petit …

\- Comme toi.

Il lui lança un regard noir et la tapa derrière la tête.

\- Aie sa fais mal.

Gémit-elle en se frottant la tête.

\- Bienfait. Maintenant tu vas effectuer notre idée initiale.

\- J'aime bien ton idée mais comment on lui fait dire si il a une autre famille ou non ? En plus c'est un professeur.

Acturus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce que te dise les gens qui t'entour ?

\- Euh … sa dépend.

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se mit à rougir.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Acturus se pencha et lui expliquer son plan.

\- Alors, tu vas….

\- Pierre, feuille, ciseaux !

\- Pierre, feuille, ciseaux !

\- Pierre, feuille, ciseaux !

\- Ah ah ! c'est moi qui est gagné ! Hourra moi !

Dans la salle commune des griffons Laslow et Hermione observait Weasley sauté comme un crapaud dans la salle avec ses amis qui l'applaudissent.

Hermione se boucha les oreilles pour essayer de se concentrer avec ce vacarme.

\- Hey Weasley ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on aimerait réviser nous.

\- T'as un problème Evans.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce et tous les regards étaient poser sur les garçons dont l'un soupirait.

\- Ouais tu fais trop de bruit, donc soit tu baisse d'un ton soit tu vas faire ton vacarme ailleurs.

\- Ooh, le petit bébé à sa maman n'aime pas le bruit ! C'est bali-balo tout ça, il se mit en face de Laslow, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je refuse à ce que je sache c'est aussi ma salle commune, non ?

\- Pas grand-chose.

Laslow sortit sa baguette et Weasley recula.

\- Tu vas faire de la magie noir devant tout le monde ? Tu vas te faire renvoyer !

\- Je ne vais pas faire de magie noir, juste exercer le vœu de certaine personne.

\- Tu te prends pour un génie ! tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sup…

 _\- Silencio_.

\- ….

Weasley ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il pointa son doigt sur Laslow qui lui c'était retourner vers Hermione.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, merci Las'.

Ils replongèrent dans leur devoir comme la grande partit de la salle sauf Weasley et son groupe qui partit en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Ce n'ai qu'un peu plus tard que Laslow vit apparaitre un Harry tout essouffler dans la salle commune.

Le serpentard reçu des regards noir de la part des rouges et or mais les ignora royalement et s'installa entre son frère et Hermione.

\- Tu te joins à nous pour réviser les potions ?

\- Non 'Mione, c'est pour montrer une lettre à Las' que je suis venu.

Ce dernier leva la tête de ses notes et récupéra le parchemin des mains de son frère. Harry qui n'avait pas eu le courage de le lire tout seul, regarda pardessus l'épaule de son frère.

« Mes trésors

Sa ma un peu étonnée que vous répondiez aussi vite surtout vous deux qui remette tout à plus tard.

Même si vous ne me l'avez pas demander (fils indignes) je vais très bien, tout se passe bien à l'école et aux manoirs aussi. Les jumeaux on beaucoup grandit, Cissa va surement envoyer une photo à Drago.

Severus ma dis pour vos place d'attrapeur et je suis très fière de vous deux !

Mais revenons à nos moutons, la charmante « carte des Maraudeurs ». Tu as raison Laslow je vous ais bien raconter beaucoup d'histoire dessus qui mon elle-même été raconter par ma Lily. Il y a un certain nombre d'année quatre garçons de griffondore qui adorait jouer des tours eurent la merveilleuse idée d'explorer le château. Tous les soirs ils exploraient de nouveau endroit et trouvaient des passages secrets. Mais même si il possédait tous un cerveau et une mémoire, ils préférèrent faire une carte qui représenterait le château. Ils lui donnèrent leur nom de groupe « Les Maraudeurs » mais bien sûr ils là protégèrent d'un sort et seul ceux qui trouvait le mot de passe pouvait l'ouvrir sinon le parchemin restait vierge.

Lunard est Remus Lupin, Queudver est Peter Petigrow, Patmol est Sirius Black et Cornedrue est le cher James Potter.

Je ne sais pas si je fais le bon choix et j'espère que Severus ne me tuera pas non plus mais j'ais décider de vous donner le mot de passe de la carte. Si vous tenez à vos gallions, ne faites pas ce que je ne ferais pas.

Le mot de passe est : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et pour fermer la carte : « Méfait accomplit ».

J'espère pour vous que vous serez discret.

Bisou et à bientôt »

Les garçons se regardèrent et se firent un grand sourire.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense, Harry ?

\- Je crois bien que oui, Laslow.

Hermione les regarda curieusement avant que Laslow se lève et lui saute dessus.

\- 'Mione ? Dis, tu seras en colère si je t'abandonne et que je parte avec 'Riry dans sa tour ? Promit je reviens pour le diner. S'il te plait ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui la supplia du regard. Elle soupira mais accepta.

\- Va ! Mais ne vient pas pleurer demain de ne pas avoir assez révisé.

\- Merci 'Mione.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se précipita avec son frère vers les dortoirs des verts et argent sans remarquer le rougissement de la griffondore.

Ils coururent jusqu'au dortoir des serpents et se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Il fouilla dans sa commode et ressortit le vieux morceau de parchemin.

Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule.

Des inscriptions apparurent sur le parchemin

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue ont l'honneur de vous présenter la carte du maraudeur ».

\- C'est génial !

Ils l'ouvrirent et regardèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Regarde on est là !

S'enthousiasma Laslow.

\- Et là le professeur Quirell avec Severus.

Indiqua Harry en désignant deux petits points.

\- Je me demande de quoi il parle.

\- Idem, on a qu'à aller voir.

\- T'es malade Las' si Sev' nous voit on est mort.

\- Raison de plus pour être discret ! Aller viens ça va être marrant.

Laslow attrapa la main de son frère et la carte. Une fois sortit des cachots il vérifia si les professeurs avait changé de place.

Ils sont vers la bibliothèque, si on se dépêche on pourra peut-être entendre ce qu'ils disent.

Il accéléra avec Harry sur ses talons. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un angle de mur qui précédait la bibliothèque et tendirent l'oreille.

De l'autre coter du coin de mur Severus et Quirell se faisait face.

\- Il va falloir choisir votre camp Quirell !

\- Je n-ne vois p-pas de quoi v-vous parler pro-professeur ?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, je ne suis pas aussi dupe qu'Albus.

Un bruit se fit entendre depuis la bibliothèque.

\- On en reparlera à un autre endroit à un autre moment.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et sur la carte le nom « Rogue » se rapprochait des deux apprentis espions.

Harry fut le premier à réagir et attrapa le bras de son frère puis couru vers la première salle du couloir où, une fois à l'intérieur, il la verrouilla et attendit que les bruit de pas se soit éloigner pour relâcher sa respiration qu'il avait retenu sans sens apercevoir.

\- C'est quoi ?

Laslow qui contrairement à son frère n'avait pas fait attention a son parrain observait la pièce et plus précisément un immense miroir devant lui.

\- Risèd ? Sa veux rien dire, tu en pense quoi Harry ?

Ce dernier s'approcha et observa le cadre.

\- Aucune idée, on demandera à Ly…

\- Ouah ! C'est un miroir magique regarde vite !

Il attrapa son frère qui se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Je ne vois que nous.

\- Regarde bien.

Laslow se décala pour laisser toute la place à son frère.

\- A s'allait je vois, il y a toi, Lys', Drake, Bella, Enzo, Maman et Sev' se tienne par la main à coter d'oncle Lucius et tante Cissa et les jumeaux et …oh.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a aussi oncle James et tante Lily avec Elena. Ils me regardent tous avec une lueur de fierté et d'amour.

Laslow sourit et fit un câlin à son frère.

\- Et toi ? tu vois quoi ?

Harry se décala et laissa toute la place à son frère. Il regarda rougit puis se racla la gorges.

\- Euh, je nous vois tous les quatre avec quelques années de plus et … euh … y a Hermione aussi et on … on …, il rougit encore plus, on se tient la main.

\- Petit cachotier !

Rigola Harry. Laslow le fusilla du regard puis préféra regarda la carte.

\- Tiens va chercher Las' et Dray au lieu de brailler comme un babouin.

Siffla-t-il en lançant la carte a son frère qui l'attrapa de justesse avant de s'éclipser.

Laslow profita de l'absence de son frère pour mieux observer son reflet. Il tenait la main d'Hermione sa voulais dire qu'il était amoureux, non ? C'est vrai qu'il l'aimait bien mais… . Et sa voudrais dire que plus tard il…

\- Me revoilà !

Laslow sursauta puis se tourna vers la porte, le visage rouge comme une pivoine. Harry, Drago, Lysandre, Elena, Acturus, Laura, Hermione et Blaise le rejoignirent devant le miroir.

\- Et bin Las, s'exclama Drago, tu as vu une Véela ou quoi ?

\- Je, son regarde tomba sur Hermione et il s'empourpra encore plus, absolument pas, se tourne vers Harry, Dray et Lys' je t'avais demandé.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais ils étaient avec Actu et Blaise donc on les a emmené et vers la biblio j'ai croisé 'Mione donc je lui aie proposé de venir et sur le retour on a croisé Lena et Laura. Et comme on était déjà avec Actu je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Et …

\- C'est bon j'ai compris.

Acturus qui n'avait pas du tout écouter les explications d'Harry sur leurs présences à tous ici observait le miroir avec Lysandre.

\- Il y a une inscription, fit remarquer se dernier en attirant tous les regards sur lui, c'est marquer « rised lerue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ».

\- Sa veux strictement rien dire.

Soupira Drago qui essayait de voir son reflet pardessus Laslow.

\- C'est du verlan, expliqua Acturus sous le regard incrédule des autres.

\- Ça veut dire que c'est écrit à l' envers.

Enchéri Hermione qui reçut un sourire de remerciement de la part des autres.

\- Donc si j'y assemble bien ça donne « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ».

\- Ce que ton cœur désir ?

Demanda Blaise.

\- Oui, ce que tu veux au plus profond de toi.

Expliqua Lys'.

Blaise hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Laslow.

\- T'as vu quoi a l'intérieur ?

Laslow qui avait, enfin, reprit ses couleur normal rougit de-nouveau.

\- Euh, mes frères et sœurs et moi plus vieux.

Harry gloussa et Blaise se tourna vers lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ma famille, les vivants comme les morts.

\- Désolés.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être au moins je sais a quoi il ressemble maintenant. Regard-toi.

Il hocha la tête et se mit en face du miroir.

\- Tu vois quoi ?

\- Je me vois capitaine de quidditch, Dumbledore me félicite j'ai gagné la coupe.

\- Cool ! A moi !

Laura se mit à sautiller sur place et se plaça devant le miroir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Elle rougit.

\- Je me vois plus grande, je suis ministre de la magie.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Rigola son frère.

\- Bien sûr que tu le verras, je serai bien meilleur que tous les autres ministres.

Elle prit un air fier et se décala du miroir.

Acturus se plaça à son tour devant le miroir et se mit sourire.

Laura lui demanda ce qu'il voyait avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Maman et papa.

Répondit-il d'une petite voix. Sa sœur, ressentant le mal-être de son frère, lui prit la main et le tira loin du miroir.

Les autres les observèrent mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

Ce fut le tour d'Hermione de regarder dans le miroir et se vit serrant la main du ministre, elle avait obtenu tous ses ASPICs et les quadruplés et Drago la regardait fière. Lysandre se vit entrer dans la plus prestigieuse école de potionniste du monde. Drago se vit réussir ces études et être acclamer par sa famille et ses amis.

Il ne restait qu'Elena à passer et elle observa un long moment de loin puis regarda ses frères puis de-nouveau le miroir et avec un soupire d'encouragement elle avança vers le miroir. Une fois devant elle ferma les yeux et compta dans sa tête.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, ….10._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa les personnes dans le miroir. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux en silence. Elle avait les yeux fixés dans ceux vert d'une femme rousse, les mêmes yeux qu'elle, son alter ego adulte, et a coter de cette femme un homme a lunette les yeux pétillant de joie et de fierté, les cheveux châtain pas coiffé. Les deux adultes la regardaient un grand sourire attendrissant.

Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui alerta ses frères (et Drago) qui s'étaient rapprocher d'elle.

La femme dans le miroir mit sa main sur son épaule et Elena continua à l'observer. Elle avait tout de suite su qui il était, elle le savait dès le moment où elle avait avancé.

\- Ma-maman, pa-papa.

Chuchota-t-elle en sanglotant.

Lysandre, qui l'avait entendu et qui avait remarqué les sursauts de sa poitrine, la prit dans ses bras et se fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle craqua et pleura dans les bras de son grand frère.

Les quatre autres ne comprenant pas ce qu'y arrivait à la jeune fille se précipitèrent vers eux mais ils furent vite stopper par un mur invisible qui enveloppait les deux enfants.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, intervient Harry, c'est normal…

\- Normal ?! s'écria Hermione.

\- Ils sont recouverts par un mur invisible Harry ! sur enchéri Laura.

\- Oui c'est par…

\- Laslow ! intervient Drago en le fusilla du regard.

L'interpeller regarda son frère et son meilleur ami dans les yeux avant de regarder ses nouveaux amis.

\- Mais on…

Il fut de-nouveau interrompu violemment par un sifflement qui parvenait d'Harry. Seule Drago et Laslow ne sursautèrent pas en entendant le sifflement furieux.

\- Tu es fourchelangue ! s'exclama Blaise en pointant son doigt vers Harry qui se résolut à soupirer.

 **\- Tu l'expliqueras a Hermione dans votre salle commune** , hochement de tête de Laslow, oui je suis fourchelangue depuis tout petit. Maintenant pourriez-vous sortir de cette pièce on prend les choses en mains.

Le ton d'Harry était dur, froid et irrévocable. Ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et de sortir de la salle.

Une fois leur amis dehors, sans même se concerter ils sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent vers leur frère et sœur qui était toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus._

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Me revoilà, enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre ^-^_

 _Une petite pensée a Alan Rickman_ T-T

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _ _Petit rappel:__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en italique sont des sorts__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en gros sont du fourchelangue__

 _ _Les phrases en italique des pensées__

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Griffondore vs Serpentard.**_

Une fois leur amis dehors, sans même se concerter, ils sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent vers leur frère et sœur qui était toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

D'un simple regard et d'un hochement de tête, une lumière bleue jais des trois baguettes et entra en contact avec le dôme qui se dématérialisa.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Elena perdit connaissance dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda les trois garçons qui l'entouraient.

\- Sa serai cool que vous m'aidiez à la porter, parce qu'elle est lourde.

Fit-il remarquer. Ce fut Laslow qui réagissa en premier et passa un des bras de la jeune fille sur son épaule.

\- On l'emmené à l'infirmerie ou vers Severus ?

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de tourner simultanément vers Lysandre qui soupira.

\- On va à l'infirmerie. Si Severus apprend que vous l'avez espionné, je ne donne pas cher de vos peaux.

Les deux concernés se figèrent puis se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle. A l'aide de la carte Harry les guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie en évitant le plus de personne.

Quand Madame Pomfresh les vit, elle récupéra la jeune fille des bras des garçons, la déposa sur une lit et lui fit un sort de diagnostique avant de se retourner vers les garçons.

\- Que s'est-il passer ?

\- Euh, commença Harry.

\- Mais encore M. Evans ?

\- On était en train de s'entrainer et elle s'est évanouie, mentit Harry.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Demanda Drago qui c'était rapprocher du lit.

\- Oui, messieurs. Elle est juste épuiser, elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Maintenant aller dans la grande salle c'est l'heure du diner.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et chacun leur tour firent un bisou à Elena puis quittèrent l'infirmerie.

* * *

Dans ses appartements Severus faisait les cent pas devant sa cheminée avec une poigner de poudre de cheminette à la main.

Il s'arrêta, leva son bras, l'abaissa et se remis a marcher.

\- Par Serpentard Severus tu es un idiot. Un idiot qui parle tout seul.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau devant la cheminée, entra dedans, lança sa poigner de poudre en prononçant sa destination.

* * *

Dans la grande salle à la table des Griffondores une guerre froide avait été déclarée. D'un coter Ronald et ses amis et de l'autre Laslow et Hermione qui par manque de place à la table s'était retrouver face à face. Le silence était palpable a la table chacun gâtant les mouvements des deux premières années.

A la table des professeur Dumbledore observait les deux garçons se faire face tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Harry qui discutait avec ses amis Serpentard.

Tout en se regardant en chien de faïence, Laslow et Ronald prirent leur fourchette et la mit dans leur bouche puis la remit sur la table.

\- Si tu verrais ta tête Evans, tu ferais peur à un epouvantard.

\- Regard toi avant de parler tu es un véritable porc.

\- C'est petit toutou de Malefoy qui montre les dents, au j'ai peur… groin.

Ron mit sa main devant sa bouche tandis que son voisin rigolait.

\- Tu dis quoi monsieur le cochon.

\- Bin moi au moins je n'ai pas des oreilles pointus !

\- C'est ce que tu crois ! Elles sont rose et pointus tes sals oreilles !

\- Et les tiennent elles sont poilues ! Et je ne parle même pas de ton nez ! une horreur !

\- Mais regarde toi avant de me parler de moi, à force de t'empiffrer comme un porc ton nez c'est transformer en groin de cochon !

\- Redis ça et je te cas…

\- Ça suffit jeune homme !

Le coupa la voix glaciale de Macgonagall.

\- Vous me ferrez plaisir d'arrêter vos enfantillages et de manger en silence. Si j'entends la voix de l'un d'entre vous deux j'enlève des point et vous donne deux heur de colle.

Les deux griffondores rougirent et baissèrent la tête vers leurs assiettes tout en continuant de se surveiller mutuellement.

* * *

Aujourd'hui Mercredi. Mercredi veux dire pas cours l'aprèm et deux heure de potions ainsi que sortilège. C'est avec cette pensée qu'Elena se rendis a la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner.

POV Elena :

Je m'installais a coter de Padma Patil, une fille de mon dortoir, qui m'ignora royalement. Ce qui me déplut en aucune façon, je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Je remplis deux verres de jus d'orange que je place devant moi ainsi que deux tartines de confiture de fraise et deux autres de marmelade puis j'attendis.

\- Coucou Lena ! Bien dormi ?

Me demanda Bella qui venait d'entrée dans la salle et s'installer à coter de moi.

Je l'observais, ma sœur avait ses cheveux attachés en une couette et ils devaient être encore mouillés car ils coulaient sur sa chemise.

\- Oui et toi ?

Lui répondis-je en lui passant un verre et une tartine de chaque.

\- Merci ma chérie, elle m'embrassa sur la joue, comme dab' bien mais louper le réveil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans ta p'tite sœur, hein ?

C'est sur sans moi elle serait en retard tous les jours.

\- J'aurais demandé au professeur Flitwick un sortilège pour amplifier la sonnerie du réveil.

\- Tu me replacerais par un sort !

Elle est sérieuse _un sort_ par la barbe de Merlin

\- Si c'est comme sa je m'en vais.

Je me lève et quitte la salle sans un regard pour elle et prends la direction des cachots. Je suis sûr qu'elle se marre bien et qu'elle a fait exprès de me comparer à un sort. Non mais je rêve, elle a qu'à demander à un elfe de maison aussi tend qu'elle y est.

\- Elena !

Je m'arrête et me retour pour voir une fille qui me coure après. Elle s'arrête à ma hauteur et je vois enfin qui c'est. C'est Lisa Turpin une fille de ma maison qui est plutôt sympas.

\- Salut Lisa.

\- Bon-bonjour, je… tu…. Je voulais …te….. te demander si tu … tu voulais bien faire le chemin jusqu'à….. jusqu'à la salle de cours ….avec moi ?

Pendant toute sa phrase elle garda la tête baissée et la releva après. Elle rougissait et se mordait la lèvre inférieur, _trop chou_ , je lui souris.

\- Si tu veux.

Une petite étincelle se mis à briller dans ses yeux et elle m'offrit un grand sourire.

Lisa est une fille très timide. Physiquement elle est très belle avec de long cheveux blond lisse, _ils ont l'air aussi doux que ceux de tante Cissa_ , et des yeux ocre très claire, elle n'est pas très grande aussi et je parle avec expérience je suis plus grande qu'elle alors que je mesure 1m44, Laslow et Lysandre son plus grand de 5cm mais Harry juste d'un, et j'ai une tête de plus qu'elle.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de potion se fit en silence. Elle me lança quelque regard mais elle ne prononça pas un mot.

Les filles du dortoir ne l'aime pas, elles pensent qu'elle n'a rien à faire a Serdaigle parce qu'elle fait trop d'erreur. Perso, Padma et co ne devraient pas être autorisé de pensée, _hihihi je suis méchante mais c'est vrai_ , Lisa est juste intimidé et ne s'est pas comment exprimer ses idées et avec les peste du dortoir elle se renferme sur elle. Et c'est là que j'interviens sur mon tapis volant, _sa fait plus classe_ , et que je lui viens en aide en la défendant me mettant à dos les autre filles. Comme Drago dirait : « une princesse en détresse a toujours déjoint de son chevalier pour la protéger ». Je suis le chevalier, à temps partiel, de Lisa.

Dans la salle Sev' était installer à son bureau avec des copies devant lui, il leva la tête et nous fit signe d'entrer.

Je m'installais au bureau tout devant, Lisa à mes coter, et commença à lire les instructions au tableau. On devait faire une potion assez simple, une potion de guérison, que j'ai déjà faite avec les garçons. Au moins je suis sûr d'avoir un E pour Effort Exceptionnel.

Les retardataires enfin arrivée Sev' se leva et se plaça devant nous.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez faire de la pratique avec une potion assez simple, une potion de guérison que même un bébé pourrait faire mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur vos compétences dans l'art qu'est les potions. Les instructions sont au tableau et vous avez deux heures. Et bien sûr c'est individuel.

Et il retourna à son bureau et ses copies.

J'allume mon chaudron et y mets un litre d'eau puis je laisse bouillir. En même temps je coupe en fine lamelle mes feuilles de mandragore et pile les noix d'aubépine. Je les rajoute dans l'eau et mélange trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, verse deux gouttes de larme de phénix ainsi qu'un bulbe de géranium. Je mélange dix minutes dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, la potion prend une couleur bleu vert indiqué au tableau qui signifie qu'elle est prête. Je pris un échantillon et le déposa sur le bureau de Sev'.

Il regarda la potion puis leva son regard sur moi.

\- Excellente préparation Melle. Evans.

\- Merci professeur.

Je lui souris puis retourna m'assoir, j'ai fini avec une heure d'avance, et en profita pour m'avancer sur mes devoirs de potion pour la semaine prochaine.

Le cours se fini avec aucun problème appart le chaudron de Justin Flinch-Flechey qui explosa et fit perdre 10 point au Poufsouffle.

Le prochain cours, sortilège, est en commun avec les Griffondore. Sa s'annonce déjà mouvementer.

Quand, avec Lisa, on arriva devant la salle, un petit groupe dont Weaslaid se trouvait déjà devant là. On se mit un peu à l' écart.

\- Tu as réussis la potion ?

Je viens de remarquer que je n'ai même pas essayé de l'aider.

\- Euh….. oui, elle n'était pas trop compliquer.

\- A tu me rassure, j'ai pas trop fais attention à ce que tu faisais mais ta potion avais la bonne couleur.

Je soupirai de soulagement et elle sourit.

Laslow et Hermione se pointèrent au même moment que le prof ouvrit la porte. Il était tous les deux essouffler, je me demande pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas cours avant.

Dans cette salle les maisons ne sont pas mélanger, à droite les Griffondore et à gauche les Serdaigle.

Pendant tout le cours Hermione m'observa mais dès que je tournais la tête dans sa direction elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là.

J'ai beau creuser dans ma mémoire, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle agisse de cette façon.

Les deux heures passèrent très doucement et je ne fus absolument pas concentrer sur les explications du professeur Flitwick sur le filet du diable.

Midi sonna et les griffondore furent les premiers à se précipiter en dehors de la salle. En emportant Las' et sa meilleure amie avec eux.

C'est du coup avec une Lisa souriante que je me rendis dans la grande salle.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent ça te va bien.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

\- De rien. Tu vas faire quoi cette aprèm ?

\- Euh….. j'ai rendez-vous avec l'infermière et après je terminerais mon devoir de métamorphose. Et toi ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose, je vais regarder les Griffondore s'entrainer.

\- S'entrainer ? Au quidditch ? Mais les autres maisons ne peuvent pas voir l'entrainement des autres maisons, si ?

\- Normalement non, mais comme je suis une gentille première année de Serdaigle, quand mon frère leurs à demander, il on dit oui.

Je lui fis un grand sourire victorieux et elle rigola.

On mangea toute les deux et je ne fis pas attention a Bella quand elle s'installa a coter de moi et que sa chaise partit en courant. Bien fait pour elle.

13h30 sonna et je me rendis sur le stade. Hermione se tenais déjà dans les gradins un livre a la main. Je m'installais a ses coter et elle leva de suite la tête et m'observa sous tous les angles.

\- C'est très gênant ce que tu fais 'Mione.

\- Pardon, je….. tu vas bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Laslow m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais j'étais obliger, tu rigolais puis t'es mis a pleur et le dôme et on ne pouvait pas t'aider et Harry il disait des trucs bizarre et on a…

\- Stop, stop, stop. Tu vas inspirer un grand coup et te calme.

Tout en parlant j'avais mis mes mains sur ses épaules et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Dedans il y avait que de l'inquiétude.

Une fois qu'elle fut un peu calmée je repris la parole.

\- Maintenant dit moi de quoi tu parles.

\- De ce qui c'est passer dimanche devant le miroir.

\- Mais Laslow ne devait pas tout t'expliquer ?

\- Bin il m'a juste dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi que tu étais super entrainer et qu'il t'avait laissé à l'infirmerie. J'ai plus de question maintenant que de réponse.

Mais qui ma donner un frère pareil ! Ce n'est pas possible de faire autant de bourde.

\- Ok, euh ce que Las' voulait dire c'est que ce n'était pas aussi grave que tu le pensais la preuve je suis en pleine forme devant toi.

\- Oui mais que s'est-il passé alors ?

Comment expliquer... Je soupirai et m'enfonça dans mon siège. Je regardai Laslow faire des pirouette dans les airs et lui répondit.

\- Tu te rappel que le miroir de Risèd montre nos désirs, elle hocha la tête, et bien moi mon plus grand désir c'est de revoir mes parents et je-je le savais déjà avant de passer devant mais comme mes parents sont plus de ce monde je…. Quand j'ai de forte émotion il m'arrive de faire de gros dégât avec la magie et j'ai appris à la contrôler, un peu, dimanche elle n'a pas produit de catastrophe elle a juste sentie mon besoin d'isolement et à créer un dôme pour me protéger.

\- Je-je suis désolé.

Sans que je puisse réagir elle m'avait déjà pris dans ses bras. On resta comme ça un petit moment puis on reporta notre attention sur l'entrainement.

Le capitaine était rouge a force de crié des indications a son équipe et arrêter les balles que les poursuiveurs lançais. De l'autre côté du terrain les jumeaux lançaient chacun leur tour le cognard vers Laslow pour le déconcentrer du vif d'or. Ils le frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises mais ne le touchèrent pas.

Au bout de deux heures le capitaine rappela ses coéquipiers au sol.

Avec Hermione on décida de descendre aussi, puisque l'entrainement était fini, et d'attendre Las'.

Une fois que Laslow se fut changer, ont pris direction notre salle secrète où Harry Lysandre et Drago devraient nous attendre. Pour une fois on croisa personne dans les couloirs ce qui nous évita de faire des détours.

Les garçons étaient déjà installer autour d'une table à faire une bataille explosive. Ils ne tournèrent même pas la tête quand on entra, du coup je me suis assise sur la table les faisant sursauter et en même temps exploser leur carte dans leurs mains.

\- Elena !

\- Oui c'est moi.

Laslow et Hermione pouffèrent tout en s'installant sur des chaises.

\- Alors, pas trop stresser pour le match ?

\- Bien sûr que non puisqu'on va gagner !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Laslow et Harry se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Vous allez utiliser les balais de l'école ?

Demandais-je innocemment pour attirer leur attention. Tous les deux me firent un grand sourire comploteur.

\- Non, on va en utiliser d'autre.

\- Ah et les quels ?

\- Tu verras bien p'tite sœur.

Ils se firent un clin d'œil puis prononcèrent plus un mot sur ces soi-disant balais.

\- Sinon, commença Lysandre, tu vas partir pour les vacances Hermione ?

On reporta tous notre attention sur elle c'est vrai que les vacances sont bientôt.

\- Euh, oui avec mes parents on part en France chez ma tente, et vous ?

\- On fête noël chez les Malefoy cette année et le nouvel an chez nous.

\- Cool, vous êtes tout le temps tous ensembles, non ?

\- Ça c'est sûr, commençais-je.

\- On se connaît depuis, continua Lysandre.

\- Qu'on a un an, termina Drago.

\- Dix ans à les supporter t'imagine.

Se plaignit Laslow.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ! Avec toi et Harry mes chaudrons ne résistent pas une semaine !

\- C'est pas de notre faute Lys' si on est nul en potion.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et intervient.

\- Ah non Harry, nuance vous êtes doué en potion mais vous avez la concentration d'un strongulot.

Les deux garçons vexés se mirent à bouder tandis qu'on rigolait.

\- Vous êtes pire que des Griffondore.

\- Je suis un Griffondore.

\- Oui mais Harry est avec nous à serpentard.

Harry toujours aussi vexé se leva.

\- Bin je m'en vais.

Il fit quelque pas vers la porte mais Hermione l'arrêta.

\- C'est pour rire Harry aller vient.

Elle tira un peu sur son bras et le ramena jusqu'à la table.

\- Bon et si vous nous parliez de la carte.

Proposa Drago. Les deux concerné rougirent et nous racontèrent tout leur périple.

Fin POV Elena

* * *

Le jour tant attendus par les élèves est enfin là. Le match Griffondore contre Serpentard commence dans une heure toute la grande salle est sur exister sauf deux personnes, Harry et Laslow. Tous les deux sont aussi blanc qu'un drap de l'infirmerie.

Si Harry a réussi à dormir ce ne fut pas le cas de Laslow et si ce dernier est en train de s'empiffrer c'est loin d'être le cas d'Harry qui observe son assiette pleine sous le regard amuser de son frère et Drago.

10h30 sonna et tout le collège était réuni dans les gradins pour encourager leur équipe. Dans le gradin des visiteurs Lucius, Narcissa Adelyn et les jumeaux Malefoy se plaçaient avec Severus.

Dans le stade les deux équipes prirent place après que les capitaines se soient serrés la main. Mme. Bibine se mit au centre du terrain.

\- J'exige de vous tout un jeu juste et fairplays.

Elle libera le vif d'or et le cognard puis en dernier le souaffle marquant le début du match.

\- Et le souaffle est immédiatement pris par Adrien Pucey.

Commenta Lee Jordan.

\- Il fonce dangereusement vers les buts, et oui ! la ravissante Katie Bell récupère le souaffle et fait une passe à la sublime Angelina Johnson.

\- Jordan !

Hurla le professeur Macgonagall.

\- Pardon professeur, donc oui Johnson fonce, tire et marque ! les Serpentard sont resté cloué sur place ! Ah, ah qu'ils sont nul.

\- Jordan !

\- Oui, Bletchley dégage le souaffle rattrapé par Flint qui fonce et zigzag entre les Griffondores, il est suivi de près par Alicia Spinnet et … Attention ! Oui ! Weasley vient de dévier le cognard qui fonçait sur Alicia… oh et Flint se rapproche des buts et … Oui ! Dubois intercepte le souaffle et le lance à Alicia qui le relance a Johnson mais se fais prendre en sandwich par Flint et Montague ! elle essaye de l'heure mais non ! FAUTE ! Flint et Montague l'on pousser dans les gradins et elle au sol, sales tricheur de Serpentard !

\- Lee Jordon !

\- Bref, le souffle est pour les Griffondore, pendant ce temps nos deux nouveaux plus jeunes attrapeurs se tournent autour, notons qu'ils ont les meilleur balais des deux équipes des Nimbus 2000 !

\- Jordan !

\- Mais c'est vrai professeur… oui pardon, oh attendez Harry Potter Evans fonce vers le bas du stade ! A-t-il vu le vif d'or ?

Laslow plongea à la suite de son frère et réussi vite à arriver à sa hauteur et distingua très vite le vif d'or. Ils échangèrent un regard puis accélérèrent tous les deux en pointe vers le sol.

Tous les regards étaient sur eux plus personne n'osait respirer tellement le suspense était à son comble.

\- Potter Evans a un petit peu d'avant, il tend la main et… mais que fait-il ? il vient de s'arrêter et de remonter en flèche laissant a Laslow le chant libre mais lui aussi s'arrête. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou Evans ! On allait gagner !

\- Jordan !

\- Oui, oui bon alors, oh les Serpentard vienne de marquer les point son déjà 20 à 50 pour serpentard. Allez les Griffondore relever vous !

Pendant ce temps Laslow regardait Harry qui se faisait malmener par son balai ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, oubliant complètement le match.

Adelyn, Severus et les Malefoy avaient eu très bien compris se qui se passait et cherchait le responsable d'un tel sort. Lucius repéra de suite Quirell et le montra à Adelyn.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle attrapa les planches en bois du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis et au même moment on put voir dans le gradin des professeurs Quirell être jeté sans ménage du banc et une planche au sol attrapa les manches de sa cape le forçant à rester au sol.

Adelyn rouvrit les yeux et porta son regard sur son fils qui avec l'aide de son grand frère remontait sur son balai.

\- Plus de peur que de mal, soupira Narcissa.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et retournaient leur attention sur le match.

Les griffondore avait récupérer leur retard et menait 90 à 60.

\- Pucey a le souaffle il avance dangereusement vers Dubois et ….. Oui ! Weasley, je sais pas lequel, vient de lui lancer un cognard sur le bras et Johnson rattrape le souaffle, passe la ligner de défense des Serpentard, elle tire et … Flint l'intercepte fonce vers Dubois protéger par Derrick qui renvois les cognards sur les jumeaux Weasley. Flint lance et marque 10 point pour Serpentard ! Evans attrape ce foutu vif d'or !

\- Lee Jordan ! Encore une fois et…

\- Oui professeur pardon, oh regarder Les Evans vienne de retrouver le vif d'or et Evans, Griffondore a de l'avance sur le Serpentard ! Allez petit t'y est presque !

Harry suivait de près Laslow mais c'étant égratigner la main en se rattrapant a son balai pour ne pas tomber, il ne put pas prendre plus de vitesse et Laslow attrapa le vif d'or.

\- Evans a attrapé le vif d'or ! Griffondore gagne ! Hourra c'est magnifique on gagne avec un total de 240 à 70 points !

Tous les Griffondore hurlèrent de joie tandis que les Serpentards les huaient.

Une fois descendus de son balai Laslow se précipita sur Harry et le sera dans ses bras. Il fut vite rejoins par Lysandre Drago et Elena sous les yeux attendrit d'Hermione, Blaise, Bella et Enzo.

\- Trois mois et demi avec des souillons et regarde comment on retrouve nos enfants.

Clama une voix froide derrière eux.

\- C'est sûr ils ont tout oublié.

Confirma une seconde voix.

\- Severus tu étais censé les surveiller.

Demanda une troisième.

\- Ton fils à atterrir à Griffondore, Adelyn, son cas était désespérer.

Reprocha Severus.

Les neufs enfants se tournèrent vers leur professeur et des trois adultes qui l'accompagnait.

Sans demander de préavis Laslow sauta dans les bras de sa maman qui l'accueillit les bras grand ouvert.

Lucius soupira par le laisser aller de son neveu mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Drago fit un signe de tête à ses parents puis observa ses petits frères et sœurs qui dormaient dans leur poussette. Les enfants Evans s'attroupèrent devant Adelyn.

Blaise et Hermione qui se trouvaient à deux pas des joyeuses retrouvailles familiales ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rester ou partir, se fut Severus qui le choisit pour eux.

\- Nous serons surement plus allaise dans mon bureau, bien sûr Melle. Granger et M. Zabini vous êtes les bienvenues.

Puis il se tourna vers Laslow qui jouait toujours le koala perché au cou de sa mère.

\- Et toi descend tu n'es plus un bébé à ce que je sage donc lâche ta mère.

Il bouda mais la lâcha pour récupérer la main d'Hermione et suivre leur professeur jusqu'à son bureau.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _C'est le premier match de Quidditch que j'écris, vous en pensée quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plus._

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Me revoilà, enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre ^-^_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _ _Petit rappel:__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en italique sont des sorts__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en gros sont du fourchelangue__

 _ _Les phrases en italique des pensées__

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Un noël inoubliable.**_

Dans les cachots de Poudlard et plus particulièrement dans le bureau du très strict professeur des potions, ce trouvait tout une jolie petite famille qui discutait installer au coin d'un feu de cheminée. Assis sur le canapé, pour les adultes, et sur des chaises ou a même le sol pour les enfants.

Adelyn observait ses quadruplés avec nostalgie, en onze ans elle n'avait jamais été séparée d'eux aussi longtemps. Son grand manoir est bien vide sans eux.

\- Bon et si vous nous présentiez vos nouveaux amis.

S'exclama Adelyn en offrant un sourit aux deux nouveaux.

\- Maman, tante Cissa, oncle Lucius, commença Elena, je vous présente Hermione Granger une Griffondore et…

\- Voici Blaise, enchaina Drago, Blaise Zabini de Serpentard.

Lucius les observa scrupuleusement de la tête au pied. Ces derniers rougirent un peu mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

\- Enchanter jeune gens. Commença Narcissa.

\- Vous m'avez l'aire bien timide tous les deux. Rigola un peu Adelyn.

\- Timide !? Tu rigole, Neville est timide mais pas eu. S'exclama Laslow en secouant la tête exaspérer.

\- Las' a raison mais on peut peut-être mettre ça sur l'impréssionnement, n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

Ce dernier sursauta puis reprit contenance et offrit un grand sourire au blond.

\- Bien sûr Dray, je suis à la fois impressionner de voir le Lord et la Lady Malefoy ainsi que rencontrer la femme qui a héberger pendant onze ans quatre catastrophes ambulantes.

\- Hey ! ralla Laslow tandis qu'Hermione pouffait a ses coter.

Les conversations continuèrent de bon fixer sur plusieurs sujets différents en passant bien sûr sur le match qui venait de se dérouler. Elena clama son indignation sur les balais de ses frères puis écouta les paroles de misent en garde des adultes sur le professeur Quirell.

Narcissa appris aux enfants qu'elle travaillait maintenant avec Adelyn dans l'école de la Magie pour créature Magique. Après plusieurs demandes et quelque chantage Lucius avait fini par céder à la requête de sa femme.

L'heure passa étrangement vite et se fut bientôt le moment aux adultes de partir du château. Les vacances aillant lieu deux semaines après, la séparation se fit rapidement et les enfants se rendirent dans la grande salle à leur table respective.

Comme à l'accoutumer à la table des Serpentards Lysandre se plaça en face de son frère avec un petit sourire conspirateur quand ce dernier se plaça entre Daphnée Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson. Alors que de son coter il se trouvait entre Drago et Acturus.

\- Ça va Harry ?

Ce dernier lui offrit un magnifique regard noir que lui promettaient mille et une tortures s'il faisait un commentaire. Mais pas impressionné pour deux mornilles Lysandre lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien mon cher petit frère ? tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Il vient de se souvenir qu'il a perdu contre les griffondores. Rigola Acturus.

\- Oh, mon pauvre petit frère chéri tu veux peut-être un câlin pour te réconforter, je suis sûr que tes voisines seront ravies de te rendre ce service.

\- Non merci mon cher _petit_ frère mais je vais bien et ai en aucune façon besoin d'un câlin.

Il cracha son dernier mot ce qui accentua le sourire de son frère.

\- Pansy, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu palot notre petit Ryry ?

Elle regard Lysandre qui lui lança un regard angélique puis Harry des pieds à la tête. Le brun qui n'apprécia nullement le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille attrapa le menton de cette dernière et lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle pali et s'éloigna le plus possible que lui permettait le banc.

Lysandre pouffa puis se mit à manger tout en ignorant les menaces silencieuses de son frère.

HPHPHP

Dans le Poudlard Express huit premières années était installé dans le même compartiment. Harry, Drago, Blaise et Laslow faisait une partit de bataille explosive, Lysandre et Hermione lisait un livre sur les métamorphoses humaines et Elena et Lisa terminaient leur nuit. Une atmosphère plutôt, inhabituellement, calme se dégageait du compartiment.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il nous manque quelque chose. Soupira Hermione.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Blaise sans la regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas justement, elle lui lança un regard noir. On a le sort, le mouvement mais il manque quelque chose.

\- Peut-être tu trouveras ton bonheur dans la réserve.

Clama Laslow en la regardant.

\- Peut-être mais les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y pénétrer.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire avant de retourner à sa partit.

HPHPHP

Pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, les vacances de noël rimait avec plus de devoir, sauf pour sept d'entre eux qui en plus d'avoir des parents exigeant on aussi comme parrain un terrifiant professeur et Maitre des Potion. C'est pour cela quand ce 23 décembre veille de la veille de Noël, Drago et tous les enfants Evans sans exception se trouvaient dans la cave du manoir Malefoy, aménagé en laboratoire, avec un chaudron bouillant devant eux.

\- Vous allez tous et je dis bien tous, sans exception, me refaire la potion d'hier en espérant que cette fois vous fassiez plus attention.

Six regards noirs se retournaient vers Laslow qui rougit un peu.

\- Mais je me suis excusé !

\- Laslow, j'ose espérer que tu feras mieux qu'hier ou vous recommencerez demain et après-demain si il le faut jusqu'à qu'elle soit parfaite.

\- Mais Sev', se plaignis Bella, demain c'est la veille de Noël.

\- Raison de plus de ne pas rater vos potions. Sûr ce, jeune gens, à vos chaudrons.

Avec un soupire unanime et un dernier regard noir vers le seul griffon de la pièce, ils se mirent au travail.

Enzo et Bella eurent la bonne idée de placer un protego sur leur chaudron. Severus sourit quand il les vit faire mais espéra qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Mais bon valait mieux prévenir que courir. Il reporta son regard sur le chaudron de ces deux calamiter. Il ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur que la veille.

 **FLASH BACK**

Dans la cave du manoir Evans, sept chaudrons bouillaient en face des enfants Evans et de Drago. Tous concentrer sur leur potion faisant abstraction de leur parrain qui passait entre eux.

Tous étaient assez exister étant donné que les potions était leur avant dernier devoir à faire avant de pouvoir enfin profiter de leur vacance.

Voyant que tout se passait bien Severus retourna a son bureau et entama de corriger ses copies.

De sa payasse Laslow pouvait voir tout le monde, dont Harry qui trichait délibérément avec l'ancien livre de potion de Severus. Il reporta son attention sur son chaudron et fronça les sourcils, alors que la potion devait être liquide la sienne était pâteuse.

 _Bin j'ai dû louper une étape, j'appelle Sev'….. Non je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Alors des pétales d'orchidée, où sont-elles ? À ça doit être ça._

Il prit la fleur et déposa un à un les pétales dans son chaudron, plus tard il se rappellera qu'il devait les écraser.

La potion réagit très vite et se mit à bouillir de plus en plus vite en recrachant des bulles qui explosèrent en se transformant en fumer.

Le bruit des bulles firent lever la tête de Severus qui fronça les sourcils puis pali quand il vite la provenant.

\- Par Salazar, Laslow ! tout le monde dehors et au pas de cours !

Sans demander leur reste ils se précipitèrent tous dehors, Severus eu juste le temps de verrouiller la porte qu'une explosion suivit de six autres firent trembler le manoir tout entier.

Quand les explosions eurent fini le maitre de potion se retourna vers les enfants.

\- Laslow ! Tu vas me faire un ….. mais où est-il ?

Une porte se fit entendre en haut des escaliers et là ils virent noir.

\- LASLOW ! résonna la voix de Bella et Elena.

\- Et après on parle du courage des griffondore, mon œil ! persifla Enzo.

\- Je vais l'étriper ! Le dépecer ! Le tuer !

\- Je le ferais avant !

\- Vous pouvez courir il est à moi ! S'écria Harry en partant en courant a la poursuite de son frère.

Il fut vite suivit par les autres.

\- LASLOW HADRIAN EVANS ! hurla Severus rouge de colère, une veine menaçante sur son front.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Severus soupira en pensant à son labo. Cette fois Laslow se trouvait sous ces yeux et un petit peu plus loin se trouvait Harry part mesure de précaution et pour pouvoir intervenir avant l'explosion qui, prions Merlin, n'aura pas lieu. Il suivit minutieusement les mouvements des deux garçons et remarqua très vite que quelque chose clochait.

Autant la potion de Laslow était un peu trop claire pour être parfaite mais pas encore dangereuse autant celle d'Harry était parfaite. En sept ans de pratique avec son filleul cela n'était encore jamais arriver.

Severus fronça les sourcils et constata qu'Harry faisait effectivement les bonne découpes, les miracles existait peut-être ? Non c'est impossible !

Il se leva et fit le tour de la salle tout en gardant les yeux fixé sur Harry. Il remarqua très vite un livre sur les genoux de ce dernier.

\- Accio, chuchota-t-il.

Dès que le livre eut quitté ces genoux, Harry rougit et rentra la tête dans ces épaules.

\- Potions Magique niveau 1 par Arsenius Beaulitron ce livre appartient à Severus T. Rogue. Harry ? Où as-tu trouvé se livre, je te pris ?

\- …

\- J'attends.

\- Danstabibliotèque.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris, articule.

\- Dans ta bibliothèque.

\- Ah ! Et dit moi, à quel moment t'ai-je donné la permission de prendre se livre ?

Un grand silence répondit à cette question. Harry se faisait de plus en plus petit sur sa chaise tandis que les autres étaient concentrés sur leur potion même Laslow.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu sais ce qui arrive au tricheur.

\- Severus, s'il te plait je te promets que je recommencerais plus jamais Sev' s'il te plait et promit je ferais plus aucune bêtise de toute les vacances, s'te plait ?

Severus lui lança un regard noir et d'un mouvement de baguette vida le chaudron.

\- Cela t'apprendra à tricher aussi peut discrètement. Sur ce, tu vas me recommencer et me terminer cette potion avant de pouvoir aller manger.

 _\- Quoi_! Mais c'est injuste.

\- Soit heureux que je ne demande pas de le refaire demain avec plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin sur le pourquoi du comment je ne triche pas avec mon parrain et professeur de potion.

Harry déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête.

\- Bien, maintenant au travail.

Severus se réinstalla à son bureau tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans le chaudron de Laslow qui virait un peu au vert.

\- Quel est le dernier ingrédient que tu as mis, Las' ?

\- Euh… des ailes de chauve-souris pilée.

\- Rajoute une épine de rose sa stabilisera ta potion.

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

Après plusieurs heures d'acharnement les potions étaient à peu près parfaites et les enfants furent libérés. D'un commun d'accord ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Drago où ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit et les fauteuils de ce dernier.

\- Je hais définitivement les potions ! clama Harry en relevant sa tête des coussins déposé sur le lit.

\- Moi je suis content que ce soit fini, sourit Laslow.

Il fut gratifier de plusieurs regard noir et de jeter de coussin.

\- Tu peux parler, s'énerva Bella, c'est de ta faute si on finit que maintenant.

Il eut la d'essence de paraitre honteux en baissant la tête.

\- Désoler Bell's ce n'était pas intentionnelle.

\- Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès !

Le brun rougit et commença à se faire tout petit.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Ok, tu es un griffondore mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi empoté qu'eux ! Oh, ça fait quatre ans que tu fais des potions ! Pire encore ! Ton propre parrain est le professeur !

\- Bella calme toi, intervient doucement Enzo.

Le visage de Laslow était rouge et ses mains serer sous la colère était blanche. Ses yeux, cacher sous ses cheveux, brillait de larmes.

\- Tu fais tellement de catastrophe qu'on ne peut même plus le décerner des blagues ! C'est valable pour toi aussi Harry !

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Tu as très bien entendus ! Tu te pavane en permanence et bizarre dès que sort d'une pièce une catastrophe se produit ! Vous êtes pire que les jumeaux Weasley ! Percy dit…

\- Et c'est repartit ! Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ! Percy par ci, Percy par-là ! Tu nous gonfle avec lui !

\- Retire ça immédiatement ! hurla Bella en se levant.

\- Non ! Percy n'ait rien d'autre qu'un lèche botte avec un ballet dans le cul ! Hurla à son tour Harry en se levant.

Enzo soupira et sortit de la chambre.

\- Tu te crois peut-être supérieur à lui ? Je te rappel que lui il est en cinquième année _et_ qu'il est préfet !

\- Par la barbe de Merlin c'est ça qui devrait me faire me sentir inferieur au poil de carotte ? Mais tu rêves sœurette ! Ok, il est plus vieux que moi mais il ne me fait pas peur loin de là ! Mais au faite dis-moi tu ne viens pas juste à l'instant de critiquer Las' parce que, je site « tu es un griffondore mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi empoté qu'eux ! ». Rappel-moi, il est dans quelle maison ton Percy _chéri_? … Ah oui Griffondore, donc en toute logique _Monsieur Parfait_ n'est pas si parfait que ça, j'ai tort ?

Il lança un regard a ses frères sa sœur et Drago qui secouèrent la tête en accord avec lui.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais…

\- Percy n'est pas comme les autres !

\- Et ton frère l'est peut-être ! Ton propre frère ! Tu t'acharne sur tes frères pour vanter les louanges d'un inconnu !

\- Ce n'…

\- Fait moi croire que tu le connais mieux que nous !

\- …

\- Okay Laslow nous a pourrit nos potion hier, intervient Enzo qui venait de revenir, c'est vrai ! Mais c'est rien ! Tu réagis comme si c'était la première fois, alors que non loin de là. Moi aussi sa me fou les boules de pas avoir pu aider pour les décors mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'acharner sur lui. Regarde le et dit moi que tu lui as pas fait de mal. Que les mots cru de sa grande sœur ne l'on pas blesser.

Bella scruta un petit moment le visage froid et sans expression de son jumeau tourna la tête vers l'avant dernier des triplés. Son cœur fit un sursaut dans sa poitrine quand elle vit toute la peine qu'elle avait engendrée dans le garçon. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se stopper net quand elle croisa le regard orageux que lui lançaient les quatre plus jeunes.

\- Laslow n'est pas comme toi et Harry. Il sait répliquer quand c'est pour protéger les autre mais pas pour lui et encore moins contre sa grande sœur même-ci cette dernière est injuste.

Lysandre qui tenait son frère dans ses bras resserra son étreinte tandis qu'Enzo prenait Bella dans les siens. Elle fondit en une fontaine d'excuse et de larmes vite rejoint par Laslow qui n'arrivait plus à les tenir.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Alya at d'Astérion Narcissa et Adelyn soupiraient.

\- J'avais presque oublié leur dispute, ironisa la brune en berçant sa filleule.

\- C'était trop calme.

Elles se sourirent et couchèrent les jumeaux avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre Lucius et Severus dans le petit salon. Ces derniers étaient en plein discussion quand elles rentrèrent dans la pièce. Elles s'installèrent à leur coter.

\- Les petits sont coucher, vous parler de quoi ?

\- De chose et d'autre.

\- Severus.

\- On parle des jumeaux Prince, soupira Lucius.

\- Encore, mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec eux Severus ?

\- Ils m'intriguent 'Lyn, de son vivant ma mère n'a jamais eux de frère ou de sœur et mon grand-père non plus donc c'est biologiquement impossible que ces enfants portent se nom !

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es allé voir la lady Prince ?

\- Oui, elle était en voyage.

\- Retourne la voir après les fêtes, proposa Adelyn.

\- Elle a raison, tu n'auras tes réponses que comme cela.

Severus soupira et acquiesça.

Ils se levèrent et partirent se coucher. Adelyn passa un œil dans la chambre de Drago pour trouver les sept adolescents profondément endormit. Elle sourit puis se rendis dans la sienne.

Le lendemain, veille de noël, les habitants du manoir Malefoy se levèrent de bonne humeur. Les enfants expédièrent leur devoir de métamorphose en deux heures pendant que Narcissa et Adelyn choisissaient les habits des jumeaux et Lucius et Severus était enfermer dans le labo de potion. La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante et la nuit pointa vite le bout de son nez.

La salle à manger était décoré de guirlande et de boules en argent et bleu roi. Un grand sapin était disposé dans le fond de la pièce.

La petite famille étaient installer à table et discutait tranquillement. Drago et Elena s'occupait des bébés sous l'œil attendrit et vigilent de Narcissa qui, elle parlait des cours de la classe A8 au plus grand déplaisir de Lucius.

\- Parrain ? appela Lysandre.

\- Oui ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et observa le garçon qui faisait face à ses frères.

\- Ouvrez grand vos oreille tous les deux, dit-t-il a ses frères avant de reporter son attention sur Severus, il - on voudrait savoir est ce qu'un animagus peut s'accoupler avec un animal ?

Un grand silence lui répondit, coupé par Lucius qui recracha son verre de vin sur Severus et Narcissa qui s'étouffa avec un morceau de dinde. De leur coter Enzo et Bella se retenait de rire.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Severus.

\- En faites, entreprit Harry, Lys' dit que les animagus ne peuvent pas se reproduire avec des animaux puisqu'ils sont humain mais nous, avec Laslow, on est persuadé que justement comme ils sont sous forme animal les animagus peuvent se reproduire.

\- C'est pour ça, qu'on te pose la question pour lui prouver qu'on a raison, enchaina Laslow.

\- Rectification, intervient Lysandre, pour prouver que j'ai raison.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez tandis qu'Adelyn soupirait sur les idées de ses fils et que les jumeaux Evans, Enzo et Bella, riait a gorges déployer.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez de telle idiotie mais étant moi-même animagus je ne me suis jamais posé la question et encore moins pendant le réveillon.

\- Mais Sev', se plaignis Laslow, c'est quand faites on a offert a Hermione un livre qui explique toute la transformation et…

\- Rassurer-moi les garçons, le coupa sa mère, vous n'avez pas l'intention d'essayer votre théorie n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était coupante et dangereuse. Les trois secouèrent la tête avec une légère grimasse au visage, Harry reprit la parole.

\- Bien sûr que non maman, on n'est pas zoophile, hein les frangins ?

\- Sur de chez sur, répondit Laslow.

\- Tu peux en être persuadé, affirma Lysandre.

\- Mais ça ne répond pas à notre question, fit remarquer Laslow.

\- C'est une question hors de propos et elle restera sans réponse point. C'est assez clair ?

\- Oui parrain.

Le dessert fut apporté sur la table et avec lui de nouvelle conversation.

Une fois le repas fini Narcissa et Drago couchèrent les bébés tandis que les autres se rendirent dans le salon où un immense sapin s'y trouvait avec un grand nombre de cadeau. Ils s'installèrent au tour et du thé fut servie sur la petite table pour les parents tandis que les enfants s'installèrent un peu plus loin pour discuter entre eux.

\- C'était presque trop facile, soupira Lysandre.

\- Que veux-tu il est sur les nerfs notre cher parrain, rigola Bella.

\- Ouais mais quand même, nous on a un record à tenir, nom d'un Strongulot.

\- C'était quoi notre meilleur score ? demanda Elena.

\- Alors 22min sur « Pourquoi il sa mari pas avec maman ? » c'est toi qui a eu l'idée je crois, énonça Enzo.

\- Et je me le demande toujours, soupira-t-elle.

Ils restèrent tous un peu penseur quand Drago vint s'installer à leur coter.

\- J'ai une idée pour la question du nouvel an, annonça-t-il.

\- Roulement de tambour, fit Laslow.

\- La question sera « Comment les couples gay font pour avoir des enfants ? ».

\- Pourquoi pas, approuva Elena, mais on ne la pose pas à Lucius il en sait beaucoup trop la dessus.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'accord avec elle.

Ils furent bientôt appeler pour se donner leurs cadeaux. C'est Elena qui ouvrit la première ses paquets. Elle avait reçu de son parrain un livre sur les herbes qui ont des propriétés magiques, de sa mère un nouveau balai, un Nimbus 2000, et une gourmette en or blanc avec son prénom et un petit renard roux, Narcissa et Lucius lui offrir une grande plume de phénix violette au reflet rouge ainsi qu'un œuf de la même couleur, Laslow et Harry lui offrir une paire de basket montantes blanche, de Drago des nouveaux rouleaux de parchemins et un paquets de chocogrenouilles, de Lysandre elle reçut une fleur rare, une orchidée chauve-souris, dans un couffin et un cadeaux anonyme contenant des patacitrouilles et une petite amulette.

Lysandre reçu, comme sa sœur, un balai et une gourmette en or blanc avec son prénom et un petit loup noir par sa mère, de son parrain un livre sur les potions, une grande plume de phénix et un œuf tous deux bleus au reflet violet foncé, des Malefoy, Laslow lui offrit un nouveau chaudron neuf et Harry les fioles qui vont avec, Drago lui offrit une boite de Fizwizbiz et un médaillon avec une petite fiole de poudre de fée, et d'Elena un coffret du parfait petit potionniste.

Harry et Laslow ne reçurent que la gourmette en or blanc avec, respectivement, un serpent vert émeraude et un chimpanzé noir puisqu'ils avaient déjà leur balai. De Severus tous les deux une pile de livres de Potion pour les nuls, ils eurent chacun un œuf et une plume de phénix respectivement verte au reflet bleu et rouge au reflet or de Lucius et Narcissa. De leur frères et sœur ils reçurent principalement des sucreries et pour Harry un livre en Fourchelangue et des produits pour ses cheveux et pour Laslow un livre sur les Animagus et un livre collector sur le Quidditch.

Drago reçu une plume et un œuf de phénix or au reflet argent, un Nimbus 2000 et une canne pour ranger sa baguette avec un dragon sur le manche de la part de ses parents, une gourmette en or blanc avec une fouine blanche, de son parrain il reçut un livre sur les étoiles et les planètes, Elena lui offrit un coffret de soin pour les cheveux, Laslow lui offrit un médaillon avec un diamant tailler en forme de dragon, de Lysandre il eut un miroir double face dont le deuxième morceaux a été donner à Severus, Harry lui offrit un paquet de bulle baveuse et des caramel dorée.

En plus de tous cela ils reçurent plusieurs paquets de chocogrenouille et/ou Draguées Surprise de Bertie Crochue de leurs amis avec des petits mots.

\- Bon nous aussi on a un cadeau pour vous, commença Bella.

\- Un cadeau obtenu grâce à l'étroite collaboration des jumeaux Weasley, enchaina Enzo avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça n'annonce rien de bon, soupira Severus.

Les jumeaux lui offrirent un grand sourire puis reportèrent leur attention sur leurs cadets.

\- Puisque vous avez trouvez la carte bien qu'un peu tôt, nous « le duo de jumeaux » allons vous enseigner son utilisation, expliqua Enzo.

\- Et en complément nous vous offrons ceci ! s'enthousiasma Bella en leur remettant un paquet.

Ils enlevèrent le papier cadeaux pour y découvrir une boite en carton. Les jumeaux leur firent signe de continuer ce qu'ils firent et ouvrirent la boite. A l'intérieur sur le dessus il y avait un livre appelé « L'Art délicat des Farces ».

\- On a pensé que sa vous serai utile puisque vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose cette année.

Les cinq premières années lui firent un grand sourire qui fit pâlir Severus.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Me revoilà, enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre ^-^_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _ _Petit rappel:__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en italique sont des sorts__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en gros sont du fourchelangue__

 _ _Les phrases en italique des pensées__

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Petite réunion de famille partie 1**_

Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient recommencé et Poudlard était tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme… en apparence car depuis quelque jour les professeurs étaient sur le qui-vive. Ce n'ai pas qu'ils ont été victime de blague mais que justement aucune blague n'avait été faites depuis la rentrée.

De son coter Severus lui avait décidé d'espionner ses filleul mais subtilement bien que ses dernier se doutait de quelque chose. Pas plus tard que la veille il les a retrouvé tous les sept au bord du lac en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley à faire des ricochets. Bien sûr cela n'a nullement rassuré le ténébreux qui s'attend au pire.

De leur coter les enfants Evans-Potter, Malefoy et Weasley était comme la veille poser au bord du lac à discuter.

\- … donc d'après la légende ils auraient un livre ? demanda Fred.

\- Oui, mais nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvé, soupira Laslow.

\- Il faut absolument…, commença Fred.

\- Mettre la main dessus…, enchaina Georges.

\- Imaginer le nombre de farce…

\- Et de blague qu'on pourrait faire.

Les yeux des jumeaux se mirent à briller à l'idée d'avoir le fameux cahier dans leur main.

\- Revenez parmi nous les jumeaux, soupira Bella, Lysandre viens de vous dire qu'il était introuvable.

\- Belllaaa !

\- Tu nous gâche nos rêves !

Tout le monde explosa de rire alors que Fred et Georges boudaient.

Une fois qu'ils eurent reprit leur calme Drago reprit la parole.

\- En tout cas les profs sont en train de devenir parano.

\- Ouais et c'est encore plus drôle que de faire des farces, rigola Laslow.

\- Le meilleur c'est Macgo qui surveille tous nos gestes, pouffa Harry.

\- Non c'est Flitwick qui ne veux même plus monter sur sa chaise, enchéri Elena.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est Sev', sourit Drago, il est tellement pas habituer à ce qu'on soit sage qu'il est pire que parano. Même dans notre salle commune il nous surveille !

Les jumeaux Weasley pouffèrent à la mention de leur professeur de Potion.

\- C'est bien la première fois, commença Georges.

\- Qu'on le voit aussi humain, termina Fred.

\- C'est parce que vous ne le connaissez pas, élucida Enzo.

Un peu plus loin, courant dans leur direction, Hermione et Laura leur firent des grands signes. Elles achevèrent leurs courses exténuées écroulé devant leur camarade.

\- Pourquoi vous courez comme ça ? demanda Lysandre.

\- On …on a, souffla Laura.

\- Oui ?

\- Weasley est allez dans la salle interdit ! s'empressa Hermione.

\- QUOI !? beuglèrent les jumeaux roux.

\- Il a trouvé quoi ? demanda curieusement Harry.

\- Comment vous le savez ? demanda Elena.

\- Hey ! laissez les respirer ! siffla Bella.

Les filles lui firent un signe de tête pour la remercier. Une fois leur souffle récupérer Laura commença l'explication.

\- Avec Hermione on venait de sortir dans la cour quand on a vue au loin Weasley et ses toutous avec le garde de chasse, du coup on c'est rapprocher pour entendre ce qu'il se disait et enfaite…

\- Hier soir, coupa Hermione, il nous a suivi avec Finnigan et arriver au troisième étage ils ont perdu notre trace et ils ont errés jusqu'à la salle interdite…

\- Et là, continua Laura, Miss Teigne est apparue et ils ont du se cacher dans la salle interdite, mais ce qu'il vu était plus terrifiant que toute les Miss Teigne du Monde…

\- Ils étaient tous pendu à ses lèvres hâte de savoir enfin ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte.

\- …Un chien immense a trois têtes grognant, bavant et aboyant devant eux.

\- Un cerbère !? s'étonna Lysandre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre dans une école ? demanda Drago.

\- D'après le gros balourd, il cache quelque chose qui concerne Dumbledore et Nicola Flamel, répondit Laura.

\- Quoi !? tu es sérieuse là ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

Lysandre observa toute les personnes autour de lui et soupira.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas qui est Nicola Flamel !? Non, personne ? il faut vraiment qu'on fasse un tour dans ma bibliothèque un de ses jours, soupira t'il. Nicola Flamel est un ébéniste très célèbre pour avoir créé la Pierre Philosophale qui est le premier ingrédient de l'élixir de longue vie.

\- Un Elixir de longue vie ? mais qui en a besoin de nos jours ?

\- Je ne sais pas Las' mais aujourd'hui Nicola a plus de 660ans.

\- Il est plus viens que Dumbledore ! s'étonnèrent les rouquins.

\- Moi je me demande surtout pourquoi on le garde à Poudlard, réfléchissait à haute voix Harry.

Les autres le regardèrent d'accord avec lui.

HPHPHPHP

Installer à son bureau Dumbledore soupirait, les jumeaux Potter étaient tout le temps collé aux jumeaux Evans et les seules fois qu'il avait reçu Harry il c'était fait jeter et avec Elena un mal de tête lui venait dès qu'il y pensait.

 **FLASH BACK**

\- Non, non, non !

\- Je ne vous ai encore rien dit, soupira Dumbledore.

\- Oh mais il n'y a rien a dire M. le directeur. C'est a absolument hors de question !

\- Puis-je savoir au moins de quoi vous parlez ?

Elena qui se tenait debout devant le directeur lui lança un regard de défi.

\- Comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle… vous voulez m'embobinez en me faisant croire que vous voulez que mon bien, que je me trompe que vous êtes le gentil dans l'histoire mais au moment où je mis attendrais le moins vous me le ferez avalé de force ! Me rendant esclave de vos manigances et un zombie esclave de…

\- Stop ! Elena…

\- Aha ! Je le savais ! Vous essayez déjà de m'embobinez !

\- Mais bien sûr que non, Dumbledore se pinça l'arête du nez.

Elena le scruta du regard et fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors pourquoi m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ?

\- Parce que c'est votre prénom.

\- D'accord alors je devrais vous appelez Albus, non ?

\- Non je suis votre directeur.

\- Avez-vous des problèmes d'audition _Directeur_.

Demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Non …

\- Alors de mémoire, parce qu'il me semble que mon frère vous la répétez plusieurs fois. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, nous n'avons pas élevés les Sombral ensemble. Alors arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom par le diadème de Serdaigle !

Dumbledore se massa les tempes, soupira et regarda la jeune fille.

\- Miss Potter- _Evans_ , maintenant que vos problème son résolut nous pourrions passez aux choses sérieuse.

\- Je vous écoute.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil à coter d'elle.

\- Bin vous voulez un bonbon au citron.

Comme si elle était sur ressort Elena se leva d'un coup en le pointant du doigt, le visage mi horrifier mi victorieuse.

\- Je le savais ! Je l'ai dit ! Et vous avez fait l'innocent !

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Du bonbon ! Je l'ai dit ! quand je suis arrivée je l'ai dit mais vous avez fait les innocents en affirment que vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parlais alors que si ! Mais j'ai pu éviter que vous me le fassiez avaler de force !

Toujours sur sa lancée Elena sortit du bureau du directeur sans que ce dernier n'essaye de la faire revenir.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Dumbledore soupira de nouveau. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi têtu a l'âge de 11ans, si ?

Tout en réfléchissant il prit un bonbon et l'observa avant de le manger en soupirant.

HPHPHPHP

Severus était tranquillement installer à son bureau à corriger des devoirs de potion, pas très terrible si on se fiait à la veine visible sur son front.

Il avait laissée de coter les manigance de ses neveux pour le moment sachant qu'il devait déjà être repérer connaissant la perspicacité de Lysandre.

Raturant de rouge les copie devant lui, il sursauta quand quelque chose tapa à sa fenêtre. Il reconnut très vite la chouette d'Adelyn. Il lui ouvrit, récupéra la lettre non sans se faire mordre par l'oiseau affamé puis fit apparaitre un perchoir avec du Miamhibou et de l'eau.

Severus se réinstalla a son bureau et lu la lettre.

« Coucou Sev',

Ne dis surtout pas à Lucius et Cissa que je t'ai envoyé cette lettre il me torturait mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et depuis ta discussion avec la Lady Prince tu es différent tu ne parles presque plus des jumeaux Prince tu évites presque le sujet ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé mais en tout cas sa t'as assez perturbé… je ne dis pas sa pour enfoncer le clou c'est jusque que je suis … curieuse mais aussi soucieuse pour toi. A ma connaissance tu n'as jamais été aussi curieux par rapport à une personne sauf… Enfin bon ce n'ai pas le sujet. Je m'inquiète et tu as intérêt à me répondre sinon gare à toi.

Adelyn E. »

Une lueur sombre passa dans le regard du professeur, sais vrai qu'en dehors des frasques de ses neveux les jumeaux Prince lui torturait l'esprit. Sa visite au manoir Prince ne l'avait pas aidé non plus.

 **FLASH BACK**

En ce 30 décembre, une fois n'ai pas coutume Severus ressassait encore ses penser sans réponse. Rentrer pour l'occasion chez lui, n'ayant plus envie d'entendre les conseils de ses amis.

Soupirant pour une énième fois, il se remplit un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Cela faisait 13ans qu'il n'était pas retourné au manoir familial de sa mère. Il ne s'avait pas comme sa grand-mère l'accueillerait ni si il serait bien vu. Ils ne c'étaient pas éloigner en bon terme. S'enfonçant dans son canapé, une jambe remonter sur son torse Severus sirota son verre. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus quand une alarme le sorte de ses penser. Quelque seconde après Lucius fit son apparition dans le salon du potonniste. Le blond lui adressa un signe de tête avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil au coter du ténébreux.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Lucius observait sa manucure et Severus replongeait dans ses penser.

\- Tu es désolant, lâcha finalement l'aristocrate.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais ne broncha pas se contentant de regarder le blond.

\- …et pitoyable.

\- … pourquoi tant de compliment ? ironisa Severus.

\- Tu te tracasse comme pas possible pour une simple histoire de nom. Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire voir la lady et lui demander, point.

\- C'est facile à dire…

\- Et à faire, termina Lucius en reportant enfin son attention sur le professeur. Severus il n'ait pas question de mort ou autre, tu veux juste des précisions rien d'autre.

Severus hocha la tête et se remit à réfléchir oubliant totalement le blond qui se mit à faire le tour de la pièce.

Au bout de quelque minute ayant mare d'être ignoré de cette façon Lucius se pencha vers Severus qui d'abord surpris se reprit assez vite et haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

\- Rien je voulais juste te rappeler ma présence.

\- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour venir alors tu n'en a pas besoin pour trouver la sortie.

Sur c'est mot il repoussa le blond se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Lucius pouffa mais ne s'éternisa pas et partit par la cheminé.

Severus refit apparition un quart d'heure plus tard, habillé d'une longue robe noir aux boutons argenté. Il mit sa cape et sortit de sa maison où il transplana.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Me revoilà, enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre ^-^_

 _Bonne Année à toutes et tous !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passez des bonne fêtes et de bonne vacance, moi perso j'étais de déménagement… mais bon je suis de retour avec un chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^-^_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _ _Petit rappel:__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en italique sont des sorts__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en gros sont du fourchelangue__

 _ _Les phrases en italique des pensées__

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 : petite réunion de famille partie 2**_

Severus atterrit devant un grand portail en fer forgé qui précédait une grande allée sobre menant à une grande maison. Inspirant un grand coup, il fit abstraction de tout le reste et marcha droit devant lui, vers la porte d'entrée. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelque pas cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un elfe tout souriant.

\- Bonjour jeune maitre Severus, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Bonjour Pinsky, je viens voir la maitresse de ces lieux. Si elle est là bien sûr.

\- Oui elle est là mais pas toute seule. Je vous laisse allez jusqu'au petit salon le temps que je la prévienne de votre arrivé.

Severus hocha la tête et entra tandis que l'elfe disparu.

La maison n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis son enfant. Le même papier peint avec les armoiries des Prince et le même vieux carrelage au sol.

Il marcha dans un grand couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. De l'autre coter de cette dernière se trouvait une pièce, petite mais conviviale. Les murs étaient d'un brun ambre où quelque tableau de famille était accroché. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un fauteuil et un canapé, en cuir brun, avec une petite table basse en verre et une cheminé juste en face.

Severus fit le tour des tableaux et s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Sur le tableau on pouvait y voir une belle jeune femme au teint très pale et aux yeux bleu nuit contraster par ses cheveux noir corbeau. Elle souriait à l'objectif et tenait dans ses bras un très jeune garçon d'au moins un an. Les grands yeux noirs de l'enfant dévoraient d'amour le visage de la jeune femme qui elle aplatissait avec sa main les petites boucles noirs du garçon.

\- C'est bien l'un des seul souvenir que ton père ne m'a pas enlever.

Severus sursauta et se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Il ne la vit pas de suite mais repéra assez vite une main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivée dans la pièce ?

\- Assez pour savoir que tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de souvenir de ta mère, je me trompe ?

\- … .

Severus ne répondit rien mais se rapprocha de son hôtesse et s'installa sur le canapé. La lady était encore très belle, une peau assez pale avec des yeux noirs tout comme ses cheveux, dont quelques mèches blanches parsemaient sa tête, attacher en une longue tresse laissant tout de même quelque mèche de cheveux libre entourer son visage.

\- Lady Prince…

\- Severus en l'honneur de t'avoir vue bébé et grandir j'aimerai que tu me laisse la place qui me reviens de droit.

Il soupira mais acquiesça quand même.

\- Grand-mère, je voulais te parler de deux nouveau membres de la famille dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence il y a encore 4 mois.

\- Et ce n'est que maintenant que viens me voir ?!

\- Non je suis venus précédemment mais Pinsky m'avais dit que tu étais en déplacement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Ces deux jeunes personnes ton toutes les deux mise comme responsable légal.

\- A mais tu veux parler des Prince de Serpentard, c'est ça ?

\- Donc c'est vrai ?!

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais ils ne sortent pas de nulle part Acturus et Laura !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. Ces enfants sont bien sous mon nom. Est-ce dont tout ce dont tu voulais me parler Severus ?

\- Je voulais avoir plus d'information sur ses enfants.

\- Etant donné que ses enfants ne sont que tes élèves tu n'as aucun droit de t'immiscer dans leurs vies privées sans leurs autorisations.

\- Et en tant que membre de leur famille ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis se leva.

\- Tu devras le leur demander.

Elle fit demi-tour en s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Avant de la franchir elle s'arrêta et sans se retourner dit.

\- J'étais heureuse de te revoir Severus.

Elle disparut dans le couloir.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

En soupirant de plus belle, il mit de côté la lettre d'Adelyn et se remit à corriger ses copies.

HPHPHPHPHP

En se beau matin de week-end tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs petit-déjeuner. Une fois n'est pas coutume les enfants Evans étaient tous réunit à la table des Serpentard.

\- Je m'ennuis, soupira Laslow.

\- Tu n'as qu'à travailler !

Il sursauter et se retourna pour voir Hermione derrière lui.

\- 'Mione, ne fait plus jamais ça ! J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque !

S'exclama Laslow une main sur le cœur.

\- T'inquiète t'es plus robuste que ça.

Lui fit-t-elle remarquer en s'installant a coter de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait travailler ?

Questionna Lysandre.

\- Bin pour les dernières évaluations de fin l'année.

\- On a encore du temps Hermione, c'est début juin les éval'.

Commenta Elena en piquant un raisin à Harry.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Las' moi.

\- Ha ! Tu t'ennuies toi aussi.

\- Ouais mais j'ai une idée divertissante.

Il ne rajouta qu'un sourire sadique avant de se lever sous le regard surpris des autres qui ne mirent pas longtemps avant de le suivre. Laslow le pris part les épaules.

\- C'est quoi ton idée ?

\- Tu vois en faisant l'inventaire de notre pièce j'ai trouvé un truc assez cool. C'est une poudre qui a la particularité de rendre la personne qu'on saupoudre indétectable.

\- Invisible.

\- Non « indétectable » pas invisible.

\- C'est quoi la diférence ?

\- La diferense Las', expliqua Lysandre juste derrière eut, est que l'invisibilité c'est qu'on ne te voit pas mais les cartes comme celle qu'on a peuvent nous localiser, hors indétectable c'est que ni rien ni personne ne te vois s'il ne sait pas que tu es là.

\- Mais à la minute où quelqu'un te vois, termina Harry, tu ne pourras plus être invisible par cette poudre.

\- Et a quoi cela va nous servir ? Questionna Drago.

\- C'est très simple mon chère j'ai dans l'intention de découvrir ce que cache notre infâme garde-chasse.

\- Il est capable de garder quelque chose ? Aie ! s'étonna Laslow avant de se faire taper derrière la tête par Hermione.

\- Hagrid n'ai pas idiot !

Les cinq autres se stoppèrent dans leur marche avant de se retourner vers elle. Hermione rougit avant de se reprendre et de relever bien haut la tête.

\- Hagrid est le premier à m'avoir vraiment parlé au début de l'année.

\- Ouais bien gentil ou non c'est bien Hagrid que j'ai vue avant-hier avec un homme encapuché et mettre quelque chose dans sa poche.

\- Peut-être qu'il…

Mademoiselle et Messieurs E-Evans, M-Monsieur Ma-Malefoy et Ma-Mademoiselle Gran-Granger…

Ils sursautèrent dans un même mouvement avant de se tourner vers leur professeur de Défense.

\- … Qu-que faites v-vous tous a a l'intérieur ?

\- Nous…

\- On allais dans notre salle commune professeur.

\- V-vous devriez aller de-dehors po-pour profiter du soleil.

Il les dépassa et fini son chemin sans un regard pour eux.

\- Personnellement je trouve que le professeur Quirell fait plus peur qu'Hagrid, chuchota Hermione qui ne manqua pas le petit regard que ses amis se lancèrent. Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher comme cela ?

Après un petit silence, c'est Harry qui prit la parole.

\- Tu te rappelles du balai fou du début d'année ? elle hocha la tête. C'est ma mère qui a stopper le sort qui provenait de la tribune des professeurs et plus particulièrement du banc ou Quirell était installer.

\- Quoi ?! c'est un professeur qui a voulu…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Laslow lui en empêchait avec sa main.

\- Chut ! On pourrait t'entendre.

Elle hocha la tête et il la libera.

\- On devrait allez quelque part de plus discret.

Ils hochèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs.

Cacher un peu plus loin dans le couloir aucun d'entre eux n'avait vue Weasley et sa bande les espionner.

\- On les suit Ron ?

Demanda Seamus.

\- Non, on va se préparer pour les piéger se soir et les donner a Macgo.

Les autres hochèrent la tête seul Neville ne fit aucun mouvement ne comprenant pas leurs acharnement.

Le soir arrivé Laslow et Hermione attendirent que leurs copains de chambre soivent bien endormies avant de se lever et de se précipiter vers le hall où Harry, Drago, Lysandre et Elena les attendaient.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, s'exaspéra Elena.

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! C'est les 6èmes années qui ont tardé à se coucher !

\- Ok c'est pas grave, soupira Harry. Tenez, c'est votre portion de poudre.

Il tendit un petit sac qu'ils accrochèrent à leur ceinture.

\- Bien, c'est partit.

Chacun prit une poigner qu'ils se saupoudrèrent sur la tête. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et partirent en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils coururent jusqu'à la cabane avant de se cacher dans le champ au plus grand dégout de Drago.

\- Il devrait apprendre à faire le ménage.

\- Chuut !

Le blond se fit tout petit et bouda pour la forme. Laslow et Harry prirent l'initiative de se relever un peu et d'essayer de regarder par la fenêtre, mais appart Hagrid et son chien il n'y avait rien de suspect.

\- Peut-être que tu as imaginé, Harry ?

\- Je n'ai rien imaginé il faudrait que je me rapproche, chuchota-il.

\- Te rapprocher mais comment ?

\- Harry ! Laslow !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir Hermione leur faire signe de se rapprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione, questionna Laslow.

\- Il y a que Hagrid n'ai peut-être pas le plus futé des demi-géant, il n'en est pour autant totalement stupide, non il ne l'est pas, rajouta-t-elle quand Lysandre ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Du coup une idée m'est venue.

\- Continue, l'encouragea Drago.

\- Ok, alors Elena et moi allons toquer à la porte d'Hagrid et on inventera une histoire pour qu'il nous laisse rentrer. Drago et Harry vous allez nous suivre en restant cacher pour voir si vous trouvez ce que tu as vu, okay ?

\- Et nous ? questionna Laslow.

\- Vous vous allez rester ici et faire le geai.

Personne ne la contredit et ils prirent rapidement leur place. Après un regard vers Elena pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête, elle toqua à la porte de la cabane.

\- C'est qui ?

\- C'est Hermione et Elena, Hagrid ouvrez nous s'il vous plait.

La porte s'ouvrit un grand sur le garde-chasse qui regarda curieusement ses invités surprise.

\- Mais que faite vous ici à cette heure-ci ?

\- Ont voulaient vous parler.

\- Et en journée vous ne le pouviez pas ?

Je ne voulais pas que mes frères le sache, intervint la rousse.

\- Ah, et bien entrée.

Il se décala laissant passer les filles mais aussi sans le savoir Harry et Drago. Il les invita à s'assoir.

\- Vous tombez un peu mal les filles je suis très occuper.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Hermione, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Je… non Hermione je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Pendant ce temps Drago et Harry observa toute la pièce qui n'était pas très grande pour un si grand ami a Dumbledore. S'il mettait de coter la créature a tentacule a côté de Crockdur.

\- On peut tenir un secret vous savez Hagrid.

\- Oui mais non, j'ai déjà gaffer avec la pierre en parlant avec Ron et ses copain je ne vais pas recommencer..

Les filles échangèrent un regard.

\- La pierre ? Quelle pierre ?

\- Hein ? Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de pierre. Qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ?

Harry soupira en entendant de t-elle sornette, il n'était même pas crédible. Il sentit une main sur son épaule avant de voir une deuxième main indiquer… la cheminé ? Mais non ce qu'il y a dans les flammes de la cheminé… une pierre… non Un œuf !

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et lança un regard à Drago pour être sûr qu'il voyait bien la même chose que lui. Le blond était tout aussi surpris que lui et tira Harry jusqu'au canapé où il fit signe aux filles de sortir.

\- On a du mal entendre alors.

\- Surement …

\- Mais … non d'une chouette tu as vue l'heure 'Mione si un professeur nous prends on est bonne pour les cachots !

\- Tu as raison, Hagrid on va devoir partir.

\- Ce n'est rien maintenant filer avant qu'on vous surprenne.

Et sur ses mots elles quittèrent la cabane à pas rapide. Ce ne fut qu'a mis chemin du château que les garçons se mirent à leur niveau.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

\- Un dragon, répondirent les deux garçons d'une voix blanche.

\- PARDON ?!

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

\- Oui il a un œuf de dragon dans sa chemise.

\- Mais il est malade !

S'écria Laslow.

\- Las a raison un dragon dans une école c'est comme Harry ou Las tout seul dans un laboratoire de potion.

\- C'est désobligeant mais vrai.

Plonger dans leur discussion ils ne virent pas un petit Gryffondor foncer vers eux mais entendit ses phrases mi chuchoter.

\- Les quadruplés Evans-Potter, Hermione et Malefoy, je ne sais pas si vous êtes proche de moi mais Ron et les autres sont allez chercher le professeur Macgonagall et veulent vous coincer faites attention ! J'espère que vous m'avez entendu.

Il fit demi-tour. Les autres se lancèrent un regard inquiet avant de partir en courant dans leur dortoir respectif. Ils évitèrent de justesse la directrice adjointe et seul les griffondores se firent collé. Au réveil Harry, Drago et Lysandre se rendirent dans les appartements de leur parrain pour lui faire part du dragon dans la cabane du Garde de Chasse.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Me revoilà, enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre ^-^_

 _Désolé pour cette longue attente…_

 _J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances perso je travaille… mais bon je suis de retour avec un chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^-^_

 _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnage de mon invention ^-^_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _ _Petit rappel:__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en italique sont des sorts__

 _ _Un tirai avec des paroles en gros sont du fourchelangue__

 _ _Les phrases en italique des pensées__

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : La Pierre Philosophale**_

Cela faisait quatre mois que l'escapade nocturne des premières années étaient passé. Severus avait parlé du dragon à Dumbledore et ils firent venir de Roumanie des éleveurs pour prendre soin de la dragonne, s'était une femelle.

Le soleil frappait fort dans la cours et notre petite bande était installer sur une grande nappe de pique-nique. Les plus jeunes venaient de faire un résumé de toute leur découverte à leurs ainés qui les écoutaient d'une oreille attentive.

\- Mais pourquoi la garder dans une école ? dites-moi si je me trompe mais si un mage noir veut s'en emparer ce n'est pas des élèves qui vont le retenir, analysa Bella.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison c'est pour ça qu'on va la prendre, déclara Harry.

\- Pardon !

Toutes les têtes ahuries se tournèrent vers lui.

\- On ne va tout de même pas attendre patiemment qu'on la vole ! On va la récupérer et la rendre à son propriétaire. Mais on ne peut pas tous y aller.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? questionna Enzo.

\- Je veux dire que Las, Lys, Nana et moi allons tous les quatre descendre par la trappe tendit que vous trois allez prévenir Severus. Si au bout d'une heure aucun d'entre nous n'est remonté vous allez chercher de l'aide.

\- Tu te prends pour un Griffon, Harry ? Nan mais vraiment tu crois vraiment qu'on va vous laissez vous nos p'tits frères risquer vos vies !

\- On n'a pas le choix et puis c'est moi qui est la cape d'invisibilité c'est moi qui décide.

\- Harry…

\- Non Bella. Tu devrais déjà être contente d'être au courant. Hermione ne l'est pas.

Un petit silence lui répondit mais Bella ne le lâchait pas du regard. Bien que les arguments fussent nuls elle savait que même s'il changeait d'avis elle n'aurait aucune chance contre un professeur, alors que ses petits frères en avaient une, infime, mais elle était quand même là.

\- Si au bout d'une heure vous n'êtes pas remonté vous aurez affaire à moi ! c'est compris.

Les quadruplés se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de sourire à leur sœur et d'hocher la tête.

\- De toute façon on a nos gourmettes pour nous protéger.

Il souleva sa manche pour y laisser apparaitre sa gourmette en or blanc ou un serpent se promenait.

 **FLASH BACK**

Le soir de noël alors que le quintuor montaient se coucher, Adelyn les convia tous dans son bureau pour discuter d'une chose importante. C'est en trainant les pieds qu'ils s'y rendirent, avec les potions faites le matin même il voulaient juste s'effondrer dans leur lit.

Elena frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé ou Adelyn les attendait.

\- Bien les enfants, je vais faire brève.

\- Oui s'il te plait m'man, demanda Harry.

\- Je vous ai offert à chacun une gourmette magique qui a la particularité d'être en symbiose avec votre magie et de pouvoir vous protéger grâce aux petits animaux qui sont graver dessus.

\- Nous protéger ? questionna Lysandre.

\- Oui mais vous comprendrez pourquoi au moment donner.

 **FLASH BACK**

Harry sourit a sa grande sœur et fit demi-tour suivit de ses jumeaux.

La lune venait de se lever, au-dessus de Poudlard. Un grand silence y régnait à peine perturber par les bruit des créatures de la forêt interdite.

Le petit groupe de première année était à l'entrée de la salle interdite pas un seul bruit n'était audible tous était concentrer sur leur tâche assez périlleuse. Dans un consentement général Laslow ouvrit la porte les faisant entrer dans l'antre du cerbère. La pièce était sombre et il y résonnait une petite mélodie, Elena repéra une harpe ensorceler au font de la pièce. Elle les prévient qu'ils ne sont pas totalement seuls et tous en gardant leurs concentrations descendent par la trappe.

Ils franchissent sans aucune difficulté les différents épreuve pour enfin arrivé devant une grande salle. Délicatement Laslow ouvrit la porte leur permettant d'apercevoir la silhouette qu'ils reconnurent assez vit grâce à son turban. Le professeur Quirell, car c'était lui, se tenait devant un grand miroir.

\- C'est le miroir de Risèd, chuchote Elena, il doit servir de portail.

\- De portail ? Mais pourquoi ? questionne Laslow sur le même ton.

\- Pour la pierre, propose Lysandre, quel meilleur cachette pour un objet désiré de tous qu'un miroir de désire.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Harry, mais pour le moment il faut trouver un moyen de …

\- L'empêcher de nuire ? propose Laslow.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- On pourrait faire diversion, proposa Elena, Harry et moi allons à sa rencontre et pendant ce temps les garçons essayer de faire un truc avec les potions de la dernière épreuve.

\- Bonne idée vient Laslow !

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Après un petit regard pour se donner du courage avant de s'avancer dans l'aller.

HPHPHPHPHP

Dans les couloirs des cachots se trouvait Severus qui comme à son habitude faisait ses rondes. Il était assez fier de ses neveux, même si il ne le dirait jamais, ils n'avaient pas trop fait parler d'eux et le château était encore intact. Bon il restait encore deux semaines avant les vacances mais c'était les dernières épreuves de fin d'année.

Ses pas le menèrent vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Il décida de voir comment se passait les révisions.

La salle était calme et studieuse, pour que tout le monde soit avantager les élèves c'était mis par années pour pouvoir s'entre aider. Du coté des premières années Blaise et Drago faisait tout leur possible pour aider Crabb et Goyle, bien que le petit Blond n'était pas totalement avec eux et ça Severus le vit dans son regard.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, appela-t-il.

Drago sursauta un petit peu n'aillant pas remarquer son professeur mais se reprit assez vite et s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Comment se passe vos révisions ?

\- Très bien, pourquoi ? Répondit-t-il cachant assez mal son anxiété.

\- Vous en êtes sur ?

Severus scanna de son sombre regard la pièce et il comprit.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- Qui ? paniqua Drago.

\- Drago.

\- … Chez les Gryffondor !

Severus plissa les yeux.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Suivez-moi.

Dans un jeter de robe il fit demi-tour en direction le septième étage, vite suivit par un Drago trop pensif. Severus marcha beaucoup trop vite au gout de son neveu qui cherchait un plan de secours.

Comme il s'attendant ses neveux n'étaient pas là. Sans un mot il se tourna vers Drago qui faisait des signes en direction de la salle. C'est les sourcils froncé qu'il vit Hermione se rapprocher d'eux. Drago lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers son professeur.

\- Miss Granger. Savez-vous où se trouve Monsieur Evans.

\- Euh je crois qu'il est allez voir Bella et Elena chez les Serdaigle, professeur.

\- Bien alors suivez-moi tous les deux.

Drago soupira et suivit le pas avec Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Ils n'eurent se pendant pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à la tour des aigles qu'ils trouvèrent dans le couloir Bella, Enzo ainsi que les jumeaux Prince. Severus se raidit et lança un regard noir au dernier arrivant.

\- Bien maintenant je ne rigole plus. Où sont Elena, Harry, Laslow et Lysandre.

\- Je vous demande pardon professeur, intervient Laura, mais ne sont-ils pas simplement dans notre salle commune.

\- Me pensez-vous à ce point pour un troll pour ne pas y être déjà allé. Etes-vous a ce point gourde pour sortit de telle idiotie.

Laura rougit de colère mais ne pipa mot. Son frère lui pris la main en lançant un regard glacial a son professeur.

\- Professeur je vous ferais remarquer qu'ils ne sont pas avec nous ni dans nos poches, commenta sarcastiquement Acturus, secondement qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous savons où ils sont. A ce que je sache pour qu'il échappe à votre vigilance c'est qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire et croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils le crieraient sur les toits alors que c'est peut-être dangereux. De plus vous exciter comme vous venez de le faire ne vous aidera pas à les retrouvez et ne nous donnera pas l'envie de vous aider non plus.

Le regard de leur professeur était tranchant et ne lâchait pas celui du petit brun qui le défiait.

\- Bella, Enzo vous avez deux seconde avant que j'appelle votre mère pour qu'elle détruise pierre par pierre le château.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de déclarer ensemble.

\- Dans la salle interdite pour récupérer la pierre philosophale avant Quirell.

Severus devient encore plus blanc qu'il l'était déjà et partit en courant au troisième étage suivit par cinq adolescent tout aussi inquiet.

Dans sa course folle Severus priait tous les dieux pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Quelle ne fut son soulagement quand il arriva devant la porte pour y trouver les quatre enfants. La colère passa dans ses pour vite laisser place à l'inquiétude quand il remarqua que deux des enfants étaient inconscient.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Hésiter pas à me donner vos avis reviews_


End file.
